Volta por cima
by Myren
Summary: Leah não conseguiu superar seus sentimentos por Sam há vários anos. Ela sente-se sozinha e derrotada, e tenta mudar sua história. Mal sabe ela as coisas que podem surgir no seu caminho.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Gil e Moisés, beijos por terem tido paciência comigo (foram basicamente meu controle de qualidade), principalmente minha irmã.

Espero que gostem da história. Me deu vontade de escrevê-la assim que li 'Amanhecer'. Achei que Leah ficou meio jogada de lado, sem um final concreto, eu resolvi botar as manguinhas de fora para ajudá-la. Já faz um tempo que venho trabalhando nesta fic, meses na verdade. Enfim, demorei pra resolver postar, mas postei.

**Detalhe: **Esta é uma song fic, muitas das músicas que usei transmitem mais os sentimentos dos personagens do que minhas palavras, como uma trilha sonora. Então, se alguém estiver disposto a escutá-las, creio que não vão se arrepender.

**Aviso: **Todos os personagens que podem ser notados na saga Crepúsculo não me pertencem. Eles são exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer. Eu não obtenho nenhum lucro com isso.

Reviews? Please!

**Capítulo 1**

Leah estava deitada em sua cama bebendo em poucos goles uma garrafa média de vodca. O sol da tarde iluminava seu quarto e lhe trazia calor que seu corpo já irradiava, era sua companhia. Seth estava no quarto ao lado ouvindo o cd de uma banda que ele gostava. A música lhe soava bem, era como se sem saber, seu irmão havia escolhido uma trilha sonora para sua dor, essa que ela não conseguia fazer desaparecer.  
Kigs of Leon (sex on in fire):

_fique onde você está  
não abra a boca  
eu sei que eles estão vendo  
eles estão vendo _

_toda a comoção  
e a dor infernal  
tem pessoas falando  
eles estão falando...  
_  
A cabeça de Leah rodou. Depois de estar terminando a segunda garrafa, finalmente o álcool subiu á cabeça.

_você  
seu sexo esta em chamas!  
_  
Porque este era o seu destino? Ela queria gritar, bancar a doida, mas o tempo de chamar atenção já se foi, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar suas últimas gotas de dignidade. Todos estavam esperando por uma fofoca, um deslize seu, ela precisava ser forte. Mas algo ardia dentro dela, um sentimento que estava impregnado em seu peito e correndo como lava fervente por suas veias: um amor doentio.

_A escuridão do beco  
O amanhecer de um dia  
A cabeça quando estou dirigindo  
quando estou dirigindo... _

_Os lábios macios estão abertos  
Eles se prendem e ficam sem cor  
Parece que você esta morrendo  
Você esta morrendo _

_E você  
Seu sexo esta em chamas!  
Confortável,  
com as palavras para transpirar..._

Ela sentia-se vazia ou transbordando, não sabia ao certo, apenas que isso tinha que terminar. O efeito da vodca passou em poucos minutos, ela voltou a beber seu analgésico líquido. A bebida descia como água, seu corpo era diferente, ela ali quase não fazia efeito, mas o significado dela queimava em sua garganta entre os longos goles.  
Se levantou, foi até o banheiro. Olhou a face no espelho, o cabelo preto bagunçado e um pouco sujo combinava com a cara amassada de quem não saiu da cama hoje. Ela se sentia deprimente.

_Quente como uma febre  
Ossos se tocando  
Eu poderia só sentir o gosto,  
sentir o gosto... _

_Se não é para sempre  
Se é só por essa noite  
Oh ainda é a melhor  
A melhor,  
a melhor... _

_Você  
Seu sexo esta em chamas!  
Você  
Seu sexo esta em chamas! _

_E você  
com as palavras para transpirar...  
E você  
com as palavras para transpirar..._

Leah entrou para o chuveiro e colocou no frio. Não adiantou, sua pele sentia a temperatura mas não reagia a ela.  
"Eu estou morta" ela pensou "desde aqueles dias infernais, eu não vivo. Não posso sequer me sentir melhor que os sanguessugas, eu empatei no nível de desgraça" Ela riu da ironia.  
Foi até o espelho novamente e encarou.  
_Você vai mofar Leah, vai mofar mesmo..._ ela sussurrava para si mesma _ Você vai reagir, já que não é por bem, será por mal.  
Saiu pelo quarto pingando água no chão e nem sequer se importou, a roupa estaria seca em cerca de 10 minutos.  
_Seth, vou sair_ ela gritou do lado de fora da casa.  
Ignorou a vontade de pegar o carro, andando podia forçar seu corpo a se mover. Tirou os sapatos pra sentir o chão.  
Correu o que parecia ser para o leste, passou por algumas cidades. Os homens a olhavam distintamente, alguns apenas davam conta de sua presença, outros a temiam, e outros ainda a desejavam.  
Não se importou por quantas horas percorreu, mas cansou de vagar pelas ruas com um par de tênis na mão. Entrou em uma lanchonete. Uma moça bonita loira com bochechas rosadas veio até ela simpaticamente.  
_Deseja fazer um pedido senhorita?_ ela sorriu. Leah ficou um tanto quanto lesada pelo comportamento da garota que ignorou a sua carranca e ainda mostrou os dentes como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, vestir esse uniforme.  
_Um refrigerante por favor.  
Ela sorriu novamente e tratou de trazer rapidamente uma lata de coca-cola. A garçonete a encarou novamente  
_Mais alguma coisa?_ ela perguntou gentilmente.  
Leah franziu a testa e fez que não.  
_Não se incomode com a Cuty, é o primeiro dia dela e está entusiasmada._ disse um homem que estava na mesa ao lado.  
Leah se virou em sua direção, ele era um homem jovem, talvez um pouco mais velho que Sam.  
"Droga! Eu estava me orgulhando de ainda não ter pensado necessariamente nele hoje"  
Este homem no entanto era diferente, ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans surrada, uma blusa preta, munhequeira e tênis preto. Ele tinha um pircing na sobrancelha.  
_Todo mundo é tão tagarela aqui?_ ela perguntou.  
_Na verdade não, a garçonete é exceção. Acho que é um bom presságio_ ele respondeu com um olhar confiante.  
Aquele lugar estava fazendo-a sentir-se estranha. E refrigerante pós-vodca não estava lhe caindo bem.  
_Um bom presságio para mim?_ ela riu ironicamente_ eu sou amaldiçoada.  
O homem sorriu provavelmente pensando que era uma piada. Coitado. Ele se aproximou dela, Leah sentiu seu cheiro de couro e já estava pronta pra dar-lhe um murro. Ele olhou seriamente para ela.  
_Quer trabalhar pra mim? Eu vendo instrumentos musicais em uma loja, minha filha foi morar com a mãe dela, estou sem ajudante.  
Ela desviou o olhar dele constrangida e com um não na ponta da língua.  
_É sério_ ele continuou sinceramente_ pense com lógica e diga se aceita ou não. Ah, tem mais uma coisa, eu não estou afim de você.  
"Quem é esse cara?! que maluco!" pensou  
_Sou Rick Leigan_ ele se apresentou estendendo a mão.  
"Você pode ler meus pensamentos?" ela pensou para ele, chocada. O homem não respondeu, então provavelmente não podia. Leah relaxou, era só doido mesmo.  
_Leah Clearwater.  
_Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Eu estou incomodando?  
"Sim" pensou  
_Não_ ela respondeu.  
_Eu fabrico e compro instrumentos desde menino. É um hobbie pra mim e também meu ganha pão, acho que seria ideal na minha loja.  
Por um momento ela pode sentir o coração do homem, não literalmente, foi estranho. Ela sentiu curiosidade de saber mais da vida dele, porque era alguém muito aberto.  
_Talvez esteja faltando isso na minha vida, um uniforme_ ela disse olhando para a garçonete que parecia radiante.  
_Está pegando o jeito_ ele riu.  
Leah não entendeu a piada e nem queria. Tratou com ele todos os detalhes, a partir daí ela tinha um emprego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Como assim emprego novo?_ Seth perguntou  
_Eu dei sorte uma vez na vida_ "ou não"_ vou aprender um negócio diferente.  
_Tá, se você diz. O que é?  
_Uma loja que vende instrumentos de música. Aqui o endereço, se surgir qualquer problema me liga_ ela disse entregando o papel e saindo.  
_Espera aí Lee! Isso aqui é em Seattle?!  
Leah deu uma gargalhada.  
_Tchau irmãozinho.  
O carro cantou pneu.  
Dirigiu até o endereço que lhe foi fornecido. Ela não acreditou no que se meteu, começou a rir. A "loja" do cara era uma garagem dessas parecida com a do Jacob. Ela desceu do carro inconformada, mas ainda era tempo de voltar atrás. Entrou na loja reparando no balcão velho de madeira, uma prateleira com instrumentos pequenos e mais ao fundo os instrumentos maiores. O que poderia dizer a respeito? Não era sujo, mas uma verdadeira bagunça, qualquer um que entrasse ali sentiria-se caótico.  
O homem veio até ela segurando uma flanela.  
_Leah! Seja bem vinda a Leigan rock. Como vai?  
"vou indo... embora"  
_Bem.  
_Você é carne fresca aqui, vou te ensinar algumas coisas essenciais.  
Ele falava um monte de coisas enquanto as mostrava pra Leah. Tudo com uma animação que a fez se interessar pelo serviço. Eles passaram por uma porta que levava a uma parte do estabelecimento que os clientes não podiam ver.  
_Aqui é onde eu faço as minhas belesuras_ Rick disse.  
Leah pegou um violão que ainda estava sendo trabalhado.  
_Eu nunca vi um assim_ ela disse.  
_Mesmo? Parece que está nu não é?  
_Exatamente_ respondeu rindo.  
_Eu os faço por encomenda se quer saber. Tenho muitos clientes, espero que domine a parte das vendas e da administração porque eu estou sobrecarregado.  
_Acho que entendi o que precisava.  
Uma campainha tocou na loja.  
_Quer praticar?  
_Manda ver.

Os dias se passavam assim agora. Na reserva Leah ficava em casa ou na praia, calada, pensando na vida, bebendo. Na loja ela passava o dia vendendo coisas.  
Uma semana depois Leah descobriu que Rick não mentiu, a aparência da loja não fazia jus a sua reputação, ele tinha mesmo muitos clientes. O melhor é que seu patrão era uma espécie de figurão para ela. Ele era muito calmo e esperto, o que sabia sobre sua profissão era digno de especialista. Ele era meio filosofo e emanava uma energia tão boa que fazia com que ela não sentisse vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno, em pouco tempo ela sentia que ele era uma amigo.  
A melhor parte certamente era o momento em que ela acordava bem cedo e pegava estrada pro serviço. O vento batendo no seu rosto e o rock'n roll que tocava no seu carro_ Obra do seu patrão_ era revigorante. Ela pensava melhor na estrada, sua mente podia viajar, e principalmente não pensava nele_ Sam.  
Certo dia, ela foi trabalhar mais cedo, queria organizar alguns papéis na loja. Rick estava lá também, dormindo com um pedaço de madeira lixada na mão. Ela o cutucou com pena.  
_Ei cara, o que está fazendo aí?_ ela perguntou.  
_Caramba! Não acredito, peguei no sono mesmo?_ ele olhou o relógio.  
_Você é mesmo muito dedicado não é?  
Rick fez uma cara como se tivesse se lembrado de algo precioso. Ele se levantou num pulo.  
_Vem aqui, quero te mostrar uma coisa.  
Ela o seguiu até os fundos. Ele tirou uma guitarra de dentro de uma caixa de papelão e a entregou.  
_O que acha?_ ele perguntou  
Leah analisou a obra. Era muito bem feita, parte era preto brilhante e parte branco puro. O braço variava em tons de beje, ela tinha alguns desenhos delicados que lhe dava um ar elaborado. Simples e muito linda.  
_Eu não entendo nada disso, mas é maravilhosa.  
_Humm, toca.  
_O quê?  
_Toca alguma coisa.  
_Eu não sei tocar Rick, além disso, são seis da manhã e eu não quero irritar os vizinhos_ "Não hoje, talvez outro dia"  
_Em que mundo você vive? Nossos vizinhos são outras lojas e não casas, não vai incomodar ninguém essa hora do dia.  
Ela tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa que soubesse, não sabia nada, mesmo assim tocou uma corda.  
O som saiu agradável. Mais intenso ou afinado?  
_Ah agora você sacou né?_ ele perguntou satisfeito_ eu fiz umas mudanças sutis e arranjei cordas de melhor qualidade pra deixar o som mais... macio.  
Pegou o instrumento de suas mãos. Ele tocou uma curta melodia, e Leah percebeu que essa guitarra era mesmo um pouco diferente. Contudo o que chamou sua atenção foi o modo como ele a tocava.  
_Você toca muito bem Rick.  
Ele deu um sorriso convencido.  
_Porque VOCÊ não tenta?  
_Tá Santana, me ensina então.  
Ele voltou a tocar lentamente citando as notas pra que ela as fixasse. Em seguida repassou o objeto. Leah errou uma, mas ficou animada com o som que produziu. Rick olhava para ela com desconfiança e susto nos olhos, ela olhou pra si pra ter certeza caso não tinha se transformado sem perceber. Não, ainda era humana.  
_Leah, ou você mentiu pra mim, ou você tem um dom!_ ela fez careta pra a observação dele_ é verdade, nunca vi alguém que nunca tivesse tocado guitarra na vida fazer isso.  
_Eu só fiz o que você mandou, pelo amor de Deus, Aff.  
_Eu sei do que estou falando_ ele disse sério, um pouco ofendido_ Deixa eu te ensinar umas coisas?  
_Claro, nós nem temos que trabalhar.  
_Depois que eu te der umas dicas você vai tocar como Jimi Hendrix.

Naquele dia depois uma longa aula e de um dia de trabalho, Leah voltou para a Reserva. Em casa, Sue estava conversando com Seth no sofá.  
_Mãe_ Ela cumprimentou meio desanimada.  
_Oi, Seth me falou do seu emprego novo. Está gostando?  
Pelo jeito de falar, Leah soube que sua mãe estava circulando outro assunto.  
_Aham. Como vai o Charlie?  
_Ótimo, ele está trabalhando em um caso fora de Forks. Charlie não se dá bem com bagunça de cidade grande, então acho que dificilmente ele se empolga nisso.  
Seth estava calado, provavelmente pra não vomitar o que sabia.  
"Muito leal" ela pensou.  
_Qual é o problema? Desembuchem.  
_Lee não seja tã..._Seth ia dizer algo, mas Sue interrompeu. Ela ficou séria e contou.  
_Emily está grávida.  
eah encarou a mãe, depois o irmão e fechou os olhos para tentar não explodir.  
_Como?_ perguntou friamente.  
_Eu não faço idéia_ respondeu Seth_ Talvez ele tenha parado de se transformar...  
_Achei melhor contarmos. Por outra pessoa, bem, você é um tanto imprevisível às vezes_ disse Sue  
Ela fez uma máscara de passividade.  
_Eles vão ter um bebê e...?  
Não convenceu, estava claro que ela sofria.  
_Filha, eu sei o quanto deve doer. Mantenha o juízo.  
Porque Sam podia ter filhos e ela não? Mais uma porrada do destino.  
_Seth, vê se agora passa a se prevenir, Ok?  
Ela saiu de casa e se transformou em loba. Realmente não se importava com Seth, ela sabia que ele não tinha vida sexualmente ativa (influência do Sanguessuga Edward). A questão é que a dor latejou no seu peito animal e se espalhava por todo o corpo e nunca mais iria se curar. Só tinha três pessoas que poderiam ver seus pensamentos como loba: Jacob, Seth e Edward. Com essa dica, ela poderia passar dias em sua forma animal que Seth não se atreveria a incomodá-la, e os outros dois estavam bem longe


	3. Chapter 3

Mais uma música *-* Esta é realmente importante que escutem nem que seja os primeiros segundos, AMO Scorpions, essa é de matar.

xxx

**Capítulo 3 **

Leah estava discutindo com um cliente, ele bateu o punho no balcão de madeira.  
_Você é muito atrevida, porque não fica no seu lugar?  
_Eu fico onde eu quiser!_ela respondeu  
_Se não calar sua boca maldita...  
_Vai panaca, me bate. Você vai passar a eternidade no inferno se lamentando do dia em que cruzou no meu caminho.  
_Você não sabe com quem está se metendo.  
_Some pra sua casa e faça um exame de consciência, é você quem não sabe com quem está se metendo_ ela respondeu rosnando e mostrando os caninos afiados.  
O homem saiu da loja rapidamente com um ar superior. Quando virou a esquina ela ainda podia escutá-lo, ele disse baixo:  
_Cadela.  
"Cadela será um animal muito pequeno pra me descrever quando eu for fazer uma visitinha" ela pensou.  
_O que você fez?_censurou Rick.  
_Eu mandei o idiota entregar docinhos pra vovozinha_ "Adivinhe quem será o Lobo Mal" pensou  
_O cliente sempre tem razão. Além do mais, acho que você se esqueceu que existem caçadores, é Chapeuzinho Vermelho se dá bem no final. O que foi tirado de você? Ou talvez, o que te obrigaram a ter?  
Leah sentiu-se gelada, ela teve medo e a sensação de que Rick podia ler seus pensamentos novamente.  
_Você sabe_ ela disse  
_Sabe do quê?_ ele perguntou confuso.  
_De mim.  
_Sei que pessoas como você não são assim por esporte e lazer.  
Leah ficou mais calma quando percebeu que sua suspeita era boba.  
Ele sentou-se perto tocando a guitarra que fabricou.  
_Como alguém que toca como você termina nesse lugar?_ ela perguntou.  
Rick pareceu um pouco ofendido com a crítica de sua loja, mas respondeu:  
_Todos nós temos alguma coisa que teoricamente deveria ser nosso, e nós fomos privados disso.  
Ela entendeu. Rick tivera um sonho que falhou. Porque a vida era tão injusta com pessoas boas como ele? Ela sentiu raiva disso, e mais raiva ainda quando observou a sua volta a realidade do amigo. Teve vontade de chorar.  
_Baby, se não pode ser feliz pelo menos viva de verdade, pare de fingir.  
Primeiramente ela achou graça do modo como ele falou "baby", que figura.  
_Existem pessoas como meu irmão e minha mãe que não merecem ver o que se passa aqui dentro.  
_Não estou dizendo pra você descontar neles. Estou dizendo pra viver de verdade, tem que descobrir coisas que te façam se sentir bem. Eu por exemplo, construí essa loja, gosto do que faço e posso ficar mais perto da música.  
Rick tinha razão. Qual foi a última vez que ela realmente sentiu prazer em fazer algo por mais simples que fosse? Quando trabalhava aqui e se achava útil, quando saiu da reserva e foi com Seth ajudar Jacob a se livrar dos sanguessugas perigosos. Era necessário descobrir algo novo.  
_Acha que eu posso tocar para algum bar como hobbie?_ ela perguntou.  
_Sabe, eu perdi minha banda há muito, muito tempo. Se não se importar eu faço pequenas apresentações em uma boate daqui, a gente se diverte lá.

A semana passou com Leah ensaiando com uma guitarra emprestada em casa e trabalhando na loja. Ás vezes, Seth aparecia na porta de seu quarto sorrindo, ele fazia uma dancinha. Se Seth gostou, o tipo 'Alice Cullen' já era garantido.  
"Pelo menos ele não fede como ela"  
No sábado á noite, Leah colocou um vestido preto curto, roubou uma luva de couro que Jacob emprestou para Seth para que ele pudesse dirigir sua moto, uma meia calça arrastão que ela nem sabia que ainda tinha, maquiagem nos olhos e coturno.  
Sentia-se nervosa como uma adolescente que iria pisar no palco pela primeira vez. Dirigiu até o local, quando chegou na boate ela gostou de tudo. Das cores, da batida da música alta, dos rostos. Ela viu Rick em um canto, estava ansioso conversando com um garoto. Ela se meteu entre uns casais que se agarravam para chegar até ele.  
_Leah! Achei que você não iria vir mais.  
_Eu nem estou atrasada.  
_Eu achei mesmo assim  
_Já está na hora?  
Ele fez que sim e subiu no palco. Sentou-se em um banco segurando o baixo e disse no microfone:  
_Olá pessoal, eu sou Rick Leigan e esses são meus amigos. Nós vamos tocar pra vocês esta noite. Na bateria, David Jhonson_ O garoto negro tocou rapidamente_ na guitarra, Leah Clearwoter. Contamos também com o DJ Mika Ty.  
Algumas pessoas bateram palmas.  
_Leah_ Rick chamou-a baixinho_ pronto?  
Ela ajeitou a guitarra.  
_Aham  
_Galera_ ele disse para a banda_ vamos começar com "No one like you" dos Scorpions, OK? em 3, 2, 1...  
les começaram a tocar. Leah já tinha ensaiado essa música, era uma de suas favoritas. Ela passou os dedos ágeis pelas cordas, não errava nenhuma nota. Podia ouvir as batidas na bateria, o baixo e o complemento eletrônico do DJ, a intensidade da música fazia as pessoas gritarem de entusiasmo. O corpo de Leah reagiu a isso, ela se emocionou e mal podia ouviu a voz de Rick que apesar de boa não era nada parecida com a de Klaus Meine.  
Arrepios agradáveis passavam pelo seu corpo em sintonia com os acordes e nem a bebida mais alcoólica causava-lhe essa desibinição. No refrão, ela podia ouvir as pessoas cantando junto com Rick:  
"_No one like you__  
__I can't wait for the nights with you__  
__I imagine the things we'll do__  
__I just wanna be loved for you"_

Ao decorrer da apresentação mais pessoas enchiam o local, pulando, cantando, dançando e bebendo. No fim, eles agradeceram e o gerente foi falar com eles.  
_Valew Rick, como sempre você arrasou_ os dois trocaram um aperto de mão_ Gente, bebam alguma coisa, hoje é por conta da casa.  
Eles se sentaram em uma mesa, ouvindo a música pop substituir o rock que eles tocaram. Leah estava sorridente e leve.  
O rapaz negro o cumprimentou direito.  
_Leah não é?_ ele era alto e tinha traços muito bonitos.  
_Isso.  
_David. Esse cara aqui não disse que você era tão boa.  
Rick sorriu bebendo goles da cerveja.  
_Obrigada.  
_Volta sempre que puder, será um prazer.  
_Com certeza.  
Uma boa música começou a tocar, Rick olhou para ela e fez sinal para ela ir dançar. Leah o achou meio doido, David se levantou e a chamou. Leah o seguiu até o meio da pista. David tinha ginga, talvez fosse o lugar, ou sua mudança de humor, mas aquilo lhe parecia muito sensual.  
Na saída os dois se beijavam intensamente. David era totalmente entregue e sem limites, e Leah, bem, ela era uma loba.  
_Você é muito gata sabia?_ ele perguntou enquanto se agarrava á ela.  
Sim, ela sabia. Ainda assim, mais calor passeou por seu ser. O lugar estava quente, eles suavam um pouco, isso fazia com que o corpo de David ficasse da temperatura externa dela.  
Os dois se beijaram novamente. Fazia tanto tempo que ela nem sequer beijava, o toque a fez estremecer, querer mais.  
_David, vamos pra um lugar mais particular?_ Ela perguntou deslizando as mãos pelo peito dele. Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.  
Naquela noite, Leah não voltou para a reserva.

Então? o que acharam? quero reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

** Capítulo 4**

_Seth lacordou um pouco tarde na sexta-feira. Caminhou com as costas doloridas pela casa até chegar ao banheiro, a porta estava trancada. Quase meia-hora depois, sua irmã ainda não havia saído de lá. _

__Leah, eu quero tomar banho!_

_ Nenhuma resposta. Seth pediu internamente para Deus que ela saísse logo, por longos anos, o tempo que Leah passava dentro do banheiro era proporcional a intensidade da crise de depressão. Mais tempo passou, o jovem encostou a testa na porta, os olhos aflitos por causa do que teria que suportar (novamente). Ele disse com a voz arrastada:_

__O que aconteceu? Você estava tão bem... O cara te despediu?_ ainda o silêncio. Seth só estava tranqüilo porque transmorfos não conseguiam se suicidar, seus corpos se curavam rápido o suficiente para não morrerem dessa forma._

_ Quando ele menos esperava, Leah abriu a porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, ela estava de tirar o fôlego._

__Woh!_ ele exclamou. Ela estava usando as mesmas roupas de sempre, mas algo havia mudado pra melhor._

__E aí?_ela perguntou_ eu estou ótima, não esquenta a cabeça._

__O que você fez? Bebeu alguma coisa especial? Comeu... Sei lá? Vai me ensinar não é?_

_ Leah achou melhor interrompê-lo antes que ele começasse com teorias alienígenas. _

__Eu não fiz nada, sério. _

_ Seth ficou confuso, ele sabia que quando alguém está "virando" um lobo, essa pessoa ganhava músculos, de forma que um adolescente fraco entra na idade adulta parecendo o Rambo em curto período de tempo. Eles ganhavam poderes. Deu uma nova olhada para ela e chegou a conclusão de que eram o mesmo corpo de sempre, a mesma forma femininamente torneada. Entretanto, uma estranha energia vazava por seus poros._

__Rick me deu o dia de folga, ele vai viajar pra ver a filha dele, então eu vou sair pra me divertir mais tarde_ ela avisou._

__Ótimo! Eu estou precisando dar uma volta._

__Não foi um convite seu mala._

__Eu sei querida, estou pronto por volta das oito._

__Seth eu já dis..._

__Vou ligar para o Jacob, acho que ele também quer ir._

_Seth fechou a porta rindo antes que ela tentasse convencê-lo do contrário._

__Hoje não é dia de levar o cachorrinho pra passear!_ ela disse_

__Era pra ser engraçado? Eu vou e ponto final._

_"Só espero que Jacob não leve a monstrinha dele" _

_ xxx_

_ Era quase nove horas da noite. Leah, Jacob, Seth, Paul e Embry estavam de carro procurando por um determinado bar sem Seattle. Enquanto Jacob dirigia, os outros três homens discutiam sobre suas corridas , cada um tentando convencer que era o mais rápido. Leah foi excluída, eles já sabiam que ELA era a mais veloz._

_ Jacob estacionou em frente ao bar com um grande letreiro roxo em neon._

_ Dentro do estabelecimento, David comentava com um amigo algo sobre a comida japonesa quando Leah entrou no bar._

_ Todos viraram seus pescoços para olhá-la. Ela andava confiante e estava linda (__e como!__), a calça jeans muito grudada revelando suas pernas sedutoramente fortes, a regata branca simples mostrando a barriga bem torneada... Sua pele estava de uma cor que provocava vontade de tocar, de provar..._

_ Ele olhou para aquela boca muito vermelha e molhada de Leah, sentiu fogo estalar na ponta da língua. Os olhos negros brilhantes o encaravam de uma forma animal, porém muito excitante. Os homens ficavam hipnotizados, e quanto às mulheres, difícil de explicar _A impressão que se tinha era que sua líder acabara de chegar, pois sim, havia uma intrigante cooperação delas ali, Leah era algo como a fêmea alfa, a rainha. Não como uma mulher popular ou com posses, mas sim de uma maneira física e natural._

_ Atrás dela vinham quatro grandes homens, alguns parecidos com ela inclusive. Testosterona emanava de seus corpos, e magia também. Um deles passou o braço na cintura dela e a puxou para um abraço que fez lembrar de alguma forma, filhotinhos brincando. _

_ Os três homens não a escoltavam, estavam mais parecendo um grupo. Em pouquíssimo tempo, todo o bar já estava ciente da presença deles, sobretudo, a dela. Apenas um homem, o maior não estava cooperando com a harmonia do grupo, ele parecia o mais forte, entretanto, o menos perigoso. Este era Jacob._

_ Alguns tinham medo (poucos) e foram para a parte externa do ambiente, mas a maioria estava tentadoramente atraída por eles e ficavam em volta, quando não olhando, sentindo a força daquela atração._

_ Todavia, mais do que qualquer outro, David sentia a distância entre si e Leah torturante, como se ele fosse um enorme corpo metálico e ela um poderoso ímã. Aproximou-se desejando que os outros não o vissem , chegou perto o suficiente para ficar ao alcance da loba. _

_ O rapaz que antes tinha um dos braços em sua cintura sorria feito um menino falando qualquer coisa para os outros dois, o enorme corpo não combinava com seu espírito. Leah deu passos lentos em sua direção. David sentiu uma gota de suor frio escorrer da mão esquerda e o coração falhar uma batida._

__Você?_ ela perguntou com a voz de comando como sempre, mas logo soltou um largo e incrivelmente sorriso branco._

_ Ele se lembrou de ser sexy._

__Não pensei que viesse. Na verdade, é uma surpresa bem agradável._

__Que pomposo_ "Se continuar falando igual ao Edward vou te dar o tratamento que dou a ele" pensou Leah_ Quer saber? Porque não vai buscar uma bebida?_

_ David foi nervoso para o andar de cima, Enquanto isso a loba apenas dançava. _

_ Algum tempo _depois_ ela sentiu um cheiro peculiar, só um nariz sensível como o seu podia senti-lo, juntamente com o som de um coração que era abafado pela música. Ela trocou um olhar preocupado com Jacob, no mesmo instante ele entendeu. Ela saiu apressada, os outros atrás delas, ziguezagueando entre as pessoas, procurando um rastro melhor antes que fosse tarde de mais. Quando pegou a linha do cheiro, ela subiu as escadas da casa e entrou no quarto. Sua cabeça rodou.  
__O corpo do homem estava lá, aberto e ensangüentado, caído no chão. A máscara de dor no rosto falecido indicava a tortura que sofreu. Partes dos seus órgãos estavam expostos, e por toda extensão havia hematomas. Ela já tinha visto coisas piores na batalha contra os recém-criados, mas Senhor, o que matou esse jovem era humano, ao menos biologicamente. A mente doentia (e drogada) estava no banheiro se lavando.  
Começou a suar, ela repetia em sua mente "Não...não...", tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi tirar o celular do bolso com as mãos tremulas e ligar para a polícia._

_ O que estava ali, ao alcance de seus olhos a fez querer vomitar. David estava morto.__  
_

_

* * *

_Oiê!

Vou ser sincera, particularmente não gostei desse capítulo, é curto e não tinha muito o que falar, mas é uma parte da história que não podia deixar de fora. Mesmo assim, tomara que tenham se divertido tanto lendo quanto foi pra mim escrevendo.

Beijão!


	5. Chapter 5

Oi galera;

Esta música que usei, é linda, me emociona muito. Acho que passa exatamente tudo o que eu queria mostrar. É uma daquelas que vale mesmo a pena ouvir *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Leah estava perturbada. Arrombou uma das janelas da Leigan rock, pegou uma guitarra e foi tocar no terraço. O dia amanhecia, todos os lobos já haviam voltado para Forks.

(Kansas_ Dust in the Wind)

_Eu fecho meus olhos  
apenas por um momento  
e o momento se foi  
todos os meus sonhos  
curiosamente passam diante dos meus olhos  
poeira no vento  
tudo o que nós somos é poeira no vento_

Estava sozinha novamente, o que realmente doía em seu peito era que, quem matou David podia ser humano. Antes feliz e inteira, agora seus pensamentos estavam atormentados com a brutalidade das lembranças.

_A mesma velha música  
apenas uma gota d'água  
em um mar infinito  
tudo o que fazemos  
cai em pedaços  
embora nós nos recusemos a enxergar  
poeira no vento  
tudo o que somos é poeira no vento_

_Agora, não desperdice (um minuto)  
nada dura para sempre  
apenas a Terra e o Céu  
ele (o minuto) foge  
E todo o seu dinheiro  
não comprará outro minuto_

Seu coração se apertava toda vez que fechava os olhos, ela não conseguia dormir. Não queria que as imagens viessem-lhe a mente de novo. A música reconfortava, e à medida que o céu se coloria de azul puro, a cidade ganhava movimento.

_Poeira no vento  
tudo o que somos é poeira no vento  
poeira no vento  
tudo isso é poeira no vento_

A música terminou, um par de lágrimas escorreu dos seus olhos.

"A vida é sádica comigo, porque diabos eu tinha que ver aquilo?"

Ela virou-se para trás e tamanho foi seu susto, Rick estava ali a olhando, e para o receio de Leah, admirando. Respirou fundo esmagando a vontade de abraçá-lo. Um grande amigo, o mais misterioso também. Os dois trocaram um longo olhar de cumplicidade, parecia que ele podia entender cada detalhe do que se passava na cabeça dela.

Ele saiu do transe, se aproximou, e encostou-se em um canto.

_ Você não passa batida nunca, sempre se faz presente, não só quando está magnífica, mas quando está com um astral ruim. Não importa, na serenidade ou na fúria você consegue ser incrivelmente bela _disse Rick

Leah piscou, um arrepio caloroso percorreu por seu braço.

_É uma verdadeira manifestação da natureza_ ele continuou

"Eu sou a personificação do azar, isso sim"

Por um momento, eles ficaram em silêncio, Leah não conseguia mais sustentar aquele clima elevado.

_Pensei que estivesse viajando_ ela disse.

_Se aproveitou disso pra arrombar minha loja.

Leah sorriu. Mas logo os olhos ficaram opacos.

_Eu acabei de voltar da delegacia, seu amigo David Jhonson morreu.

Rick contraiu o rosto, como se tivesse dificuldade de entender as palavras, ou talvez o luto dela. Então Leah continuou:

_Encontrei o corpo dele dilacerado.

O homem cerrou os olhos, olhou para o chão e suspirou.

"Que droga!"

_Sinto muito_ ele disse.

_Por mim? Eu não sinto nada, só estou com a sensação de estar dentro de algum filme de terror vagabundo.

Ele se aproximou mais e sentou ao seu lado.

_Sabe, deve ser minha sorte. A polícia acha que não foi o cara que encontraram no banheiro, ele estava drogado de mais pra sequer parar de babar.

_Você não tem nenhuma sorte, mas eu estou aqui pra te proteger.

_Eu não preciso de proteção.

_Somos frágeis, todo ser humano precisa.

_Eu não sou_ "... nem frágil, nem humana"

Ele a olhava esperando tranqüilo que ela continuasse, mas Leah não o fez. Ela ficou envergonhada.

"Pare de me olhar como se eu fosse um quadro, vai me achar tão artística quando eu estiver com mais de dois metros de altura de puro músculo e pêlo..."

Rick levantou-se cansado.

_Vamos, o dia já começou. Você precisa dormir?

"Estou evitando Freddy Krueger"

_Não, obrigada.

_Então vamos trabalhar, mais tarde vamos ao velório.

_Eu não era nada dele, pode esquecer.

_Você quem sabe. Se precisar, pode voltar pra La Push...

_Nem pensar.

"Deu o maior trabalho me livrar do meu irmão e do Paul, fazer Jacob voltar para Vancouver. Em compensação... foi moleza dispensar Embry, só precisei acordar ele quando estava dormindo no banco da delegacia."

Eles desceram do terraço. Rick procurava qualquer coisa em uma gaveta, quando Leah estava indo abrir a porta. Ela chutou sem querer sua pesada mala e viu que estava aberta, olhou um pouco e achou algo estranho, retirou uma camiseta e viu mais armas do que uma pessoa normal deveria ter.

Rick finalmente achou o que queria e lançou um molho de chaves para Leah.

_O que é isso?_ ela perguntou.

_Cópias. Estou preservando minhas janelas.

_Não, eu estava perguntando sobre outra coisa. Rick, você pelo menos tem uma filha?

Rick olhou para o lado dela e viu seus pertences.

_Leah, precisamos conversar. Tem algumas coisas que você não entende...

Ela estava ficando magoada e furiosa.

_Tipo: "eu sou um assassino"? Onde você estava esta noite?_ Ela perguntou atacando.

Rick se aproximou com os olhos queimando de raiva pela ofensa, e gritou:

_Nunca fale nada do que não entende!_ e virou as costas dando passos duros.

Leah teve certeza de que Rick estava envolvido na morte de David, ela estava pronta para lhe dar uma lição, mas uma bala atingiu em cheio a bateria que estava ao lado de sua cabeça. Ela agachou por instinto, e quando olhou para Rick, vendo que protegia a cabeça com as mãos, percebeu que estava desarmado e que provavelmente não era um assassino.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick fez sinal para que Leah o seguisse, ele andava parecendo um soldado em uma trincheira. Eles correram o mais rápido que puderam até o carro. Assim que entraram, outro tiro atingiu a lataria.

_Rick!_ Leah gritou, o carro deu partida a toda velocidade.

Outro carro, um pouco mais luxuoso estava os seguindo. Leah olhou para trás, era possível ver uma mão para fora da janela segurando um revolver.

"Mas que porra é essa?", atiraram novamente. Rick agarrou seu braço fazendo com que ela virasse para frente.

_Se abaixe!_ ele disse entre dentes.

_O que está acontecendo?!_ ela gritou.

Rick fez uma violenta curva, os pneus direitos saíram do chão por um breve momento. Leah olhou para seu rosto, Rick estava sério, um pouco apavorado.

_Quero saber agora, se não vou pular desse carro!

_Não dá! Estou tentando tirar a nossa bunda do rumo da morte, não deu pra perceber?

Ele aumentou a velocidade. Leah começou a rir freneticamente, mas era de desespero. O carro tremia devido à velocidade. A cada curva, cada arrancada, ela queria saltar fora.

_Leah_ ele disse_ essa pessoa quer nos pegar, eu sou seu... Uma espécie de vigia, de guardião.

"Um o que?! Sabia que estava bom de mais pra ser verdade"

_Eu não preciso disso Rick, os atraia para um lugar pouco movimentado que eu acabo com eles_ ela disse.

_Confie em mim, não vai dar certo.

_Como pode saber?!

Um tiro quebrou o vidro traseiro.

_Eu sei!_ ele gritou

_Para onde diabos estamos indo?

_Para o único lugar seguro que eu me lembro agora.

Rick desviou para o lado e por muito pouco outro tiro não pegou o pneu. Adrenalina corria pelo sangue dela, teve que se segurar para não explodir quando Rick quase atropelou um adolescente, subiu no passeio e passou entre duas casas indo parar em outra rua. Ele estava causando uma pequena destruição, mas conseguiram uma vantagem.

Estacionaram em frente uma casa. Assim que entraram, Rick foi direto para outro cômodo. Leah observava a sala, um lugar muito bagunçado, cheio de livros e com cheiro de comida pronta. Havia facas sobre a mesa.

Ele apareceu na porta a chamando, os dois correram para um quarto. Rick carregou a arma, arrastou a cama, e levantou um tapete mostrando um pequeno porão com cerca de 80 cm de profundidade, ele a empurrou para dentro e deitou por cima dela fechando o esconderijo.

_Mas que porcaria!

_Shhhhh!_ ele disse_ Quer viver? Então faça silêncio absoluto.

Eles escutaram barulho de coisas sendo quebradas. Passos, e mais passos.

Por minutos_ que pareceram uma eternidade_ eles não se moveram um centímetro. Seja lá quem estava os seguindo cansou de procurar.

_Leah_ uma voz feminina falou_ eu sei que está escondida por aqui, posso sentir seu cheiro.

A loba fez uma careta confusa. Rick estava com os olhos atentos, olhou para Leah no fundo dos olhos e fez um gesto para que ela não dissesse nada.

A mulher estava mais perto do quarto e sua voz podia ser ouvida perfeitamente. Ela continuou:

_Não acredite nele, ele está te usando_ fez uma pausa_ Bastante estranho alguém que te vê pela primeira vez lhe oferecer um emprego, concorda? Vou dizer por quê: Eu tenho uma coisa que ele quer muito, sabe que você me interessa e quer fazer uma troca. Ele sabe o que você é.

Leah olhou desconfiada para Rick.

_Ele vai descartá-la assim que tiver uma chance, então me deixe te ajudar, saia de onde estiver.

A voz dizia tudo com tanta segurança e amizade que Leah estava acreditando, as palavras faziam sentido. Encarou Rick com os olhos úmidos, este estava apático, já havia entendido quais seriam as próximas atitudes dela.

Antes que Leah pudesse se mexer, Rick a beijou. Isto a surpreendeu de tal forma que ela ficou estática. Era um beijo carregado de significados, o mais importante, ele queria provar sua lealdade. A forma calorosa como seus lábios tocavam os dela deixou seu coração acelerado. Tanto carinho e paixão, ela soube que maldita mulher só podia estar blefando.

"Bati meu recorde, ganhei mais um problema e um namorado em menos de uma hora?"

_Quem dera ele fosse só um fabricante, vendedor de lojas..._ continuou a voz_ Há um bom tempo Rick tem me dado trabalho, ele é um caçador. Já foi caçada Leah?

Fez-se silêncio, os passos da mulher se afastando, Rick lentamente saía do buraco com a arma na mão.

_Rick, está louco?_sussurrou Leah

_Haja o que houver não saia daí até que eu volte para te buscar.

_Aonde você vai?

_Vou buscar o que ela disse que eu queria.

Rick saiu sem fazer nenhum barulho. Tudo o que Leah podia fazer era esperá-lo. Ela tentou escutar com mais clareza.

Rick dava passos lentos pelo corredor, ele era praticamente uma pluma. Ele parou de andar no que deveria ser a porta de entrada da casa, e apontou a arma para a dona da voz.

_Ui que medo_ ela disse_ Bala de prata, muito eficiente.

_As balas tem sangue de vampiro, não fique convencida.

_Tudo bem... então, vamos negociar. Me entregue a transmorfo que eu conto onde está Ava.

_Vamos fazer do meu jeito dessa vez, você me diz onde está Ava que eu não explodo sua cabeça.

A mulher deu uma gargalhada.

_Rick seu idiota, não devia confiar nos seus instintos, você é péssimo no que faz. Antes que pense em atirar eu já terei arrancado suas mãos. Além disso, se eu morrer você nunca mais vai ver sua fofura.

_Não vou entregá-la.

_Resposta errada. Isto é um impasse, vamos ficar aqui até o anoitecer? Você sabe que vou me transformar assim que o sol se por, aí... Perdeu cara.

_Por quê? Eu não sou mais valioso, não pertenço mais à sociedade. Me diga onde ela está que eu esqueço as noites de sono que você me tirou.

A mulher disse raivosa:

_Não pertence mais a aquele inferno de sociedade? Então porque está vigiando Leah?

_Não vou deixar que faça dela sua cobaia.

_Quer saber? Eu vou procurar mais pela casa até achá-la, chega de civilidade. Depois vou tirar suas tripas também, e entregar numa caixa com um belo laço para Ava querida.

A mulher avançou em sua direção, rápida como um raio.

_Maldita!_ Rick atirou na testa dela.

Sangue negro escorreu pela face do cadáver, os olhos antes azuis agora estavam amarelos.

Leah saiu do esconderijo, correu até onde o barulho do tiro se originou. Rick estava derrotado com a arma na mão, e um corpo baleado de uma mulher caído ao lado.

"Ela não acreditou que ele fosse capaz. Maluca"

_Rick você está legal?

_Não_ ele disse tentando segurar a emoção.

_Quem é Ava?

_Minha filha, essa vadia seqüestrou a minha filha. Eu nunca mais vou tê-la de volta...

Leah esperou até que as mãos do homem parassem de tremer.

"Temos um corpo... eu não sou boa com corpos, nunca sei o que fazer com eles."

_Pode me contar?_ Leah perguntou receosa

_Pra quê?

_Talvez eu ainda possa te ajudar.

_Pensei que eu podia resolver isso sozinho, devia ter chamado os Volturi.

"Ele conhece aqueles demônios?"

_Não!_ Leah se exaltou_ não diga uma bobagem dessas, nunca vi alternativa pior. Seja lá a encrenca em que se meteu, deixe aqueles filhos da puta de fora.

Rick ficou em silêncio, ele estava pensativo, provavelmente ainda tentando acreditar na burrada que fizera. Leah cutucou o corpo.

_Ela era um lobisomem certo?_perguntou. Rick apenas balançou a cabeça_ o que é irmandade?

_Há um tempo eu era membro de um grupo de pessoas que caçavam isso_ ele respondeu dolorosamente.

_Por quê?

_São máquinas de matar na forma sobrenatural, e psicopatas perigosos na forma humana.

"Como foi que a filha dele foi parar com essa coisa?"

_Eu tinha minha banda, minha família quando eu cruzei o caminho dessa aí_ Rick disse amargurado_ eu tive a droga do azar, ela nunca mais esqueceu meu rosto. Eu tive que deixar tudo e me mudar, precisei deixar a sociedade. Ela veio atrás de mim e tirou a única pessoa que realmente me importava.

Rick chutou o corpo.

_Vamos pegá-la Rick_ Leah disse confiante_ vamos descobrir onde sua filha está.


	7. Chapter 7

Atenção!: Este capítulo contém cenas de sexo. Se você tem menos de 18 anos ou se ofende com esse tipo de conteúdo, é melhor repensar em ler. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

O primeiro passo era descobrir de onde a lobisomem viera, só que na forma humana de Leah era muito complicado seguir o cheiro. Ela olhou ao seu redor, estava no meio da rua.

"Vão chamar a carrocinha se alguém me ver transformando, não é uma boa idéia"

Olhou para Rick. Ele estava deslocado, angustiado e ferido, perdido em pensamentos. Ela sentiu que precisava fazer algo.

Não podia ligar para os sanguessugas, durante o dia, a purpurina iria chamar tanta atenção quanto um lobo gigante. Ela teve uma idéia, e com uma careta tirou o celular do bolso.

_Alô?_ disse a voz grave do outro lado da linha.

_Jacob, sou eu. Preciso da ajuda da Reneesme, pra ontem.

_Como?

_É importante, do contrário eu preferiria virar pó do que pedir isso.

_Em que encrenca você se meteu? Ainda nem me recuperei do homem morto...

_Jacob! Escuta, pegue sua namorada e entre em um avião imediatamente_ disse perdendo a paciência_ Estou em Seattle.

_Ok_ respondeu desligando.

"Agora é só esperar a mostrinha do Jacob chegar, depois descobrir de onde a lobisomem veio, é só seguir as pistas. Mas, o que eu vou fazer no recreio?"

_Sei que está tentando consertar as coisas Leah, mas seus amigos não podem ajudar_ disse Rick sentado em uma cadeira.

_Já que é pra alguns se ferrarem, todos se ferram.

_Não. Isso não seria justo.

_Tem razão, mas é a nossa praia, nosso bando gosta de um drama, de sacrifícios pessoais.

_Mentira, isso não tem nada haver com você.

_Pare de me bajular.

Rick suspirou cansado.

"Nossa, se ele não dormir vai acabar como um morto-vivo"

Ele deixou de dar atenção pra ela e ficou encarando o nada. Leah conhecia essa sensação, a de saber que todos os seus planos foram por água a baixo, e que não há mais nada a ser feito. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, esperou que ele adormecesse, mas Rick não o fez.

_Obrigada_ ela sussurrou.

_Te vigiar era minha obrigação.

"Não, eu quis dizer: obrigada por ter aparecer do nada e me tirar daquela vida masoquista"

Houve um silêncio.

_Porque eles me querem?_ perguntou ela_ Tem metamorfo pra dar e vender nesse mundo de Deus.

_Vai ver é porque você é a única fêmea de que já ouvimos falar.

_E daí? Eu presto tanto quando os outros quando tenho patas.

_Se você tivesse uma doença_ ele seguiu explicando sem olhar pra ela_ igual a essa que faz pessoas mordidas se transformarem, não iria querer estudar a evolução de uma espécie que lembra a sua?

_Que retardada! Ela só queria um fio do meu cabelo, uma amostra do meu sangue e tenta atirar em mim pra quê? Porque ela não pediu?

_O problema..._ ele respondeu distante_ É que Lobisomens são como animais infectados pela raiva, só param de tentar te ferir quando você os abate.

_Não querem só a cura não é?

_Claro que não. Você sabe, toda aquela historinha clichê de "Vamos dominar o mundo"...

_Onde sua sociedade se encaixa nisso tudo?

_Não é mais minha sociedade. Eles fazem o melhor que podem, matando quantos lobisomens puderem, são especialistas. Secretamente, eles amariam poder dar cabo de alguns vampiros também, mas tanto faz se é dia ou noite, eles são rápidos como a luz. Antes que pense em queimá-los já drenaram seu sangue.

_Qual é a relação da sociedade com eles?

_A mesma que a do seu bando, cada um fica na sua.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um estante.

_Rick, acho melhor que você vá dormir.

_Não sei se quero_ ele resmungou.

Leah se aproximou, segurou em seu braço para ampará-lo, mas ele não se moveu um único centímetro. Leah tinha a força para levantar três dele na forma humana sem precisar fazer esforço, no entanto, ela apenas olhou em seus olhos.

Olhos castanhos escuros, o que chamava mais atenção no seu belo rosto um tanto quanto rústico . Leah sentiu que talvez aquela fosse a única chance de sentir algo de verdadeiro novamente, porque seu coração pedia por ele, agora. Ela se agachou, colocou sua mão na nuca do homem puxando lentamente para si, e o beijou. Rick respondia a isso pelo menos. Tocava os lábios dela como se apenas aquilo pudesse reanimá-lo.

Ele intensificava o beijo acariciando o seu rosto. Mas a distância, algo naquela distância não estava certo, Leah agarrou seu rosto com sofreguidão, transformando o beijo em algo desesperado, eles tinham sede por estar juntos. Rick puxou sua cintura fazendo com que a loba sentasse em seu colo, os corpos colados um no outro, os lábios nunca deixando de se tocar. Mãos passeavam, descobrindo e satisfazendo.

"Rick é humano" Leah se lembrou. Afastou-se um pouco para que ele respirasse, tocando a testa dele com a sua. Ela sentia a textura de sua pele, cada pequena linha ou curva do rosto, e a respiração pesada em sua bochecha.

As grossas mãos de Rick entraram por debaixo de sua blusa, tocando suas costas. Isso a deixou sem palavras com tamanho excitamento, e que poder esse homem tinha sobre ela? Ele puxou ainda mais a cintura dela, apertando seu membro rígido contra o sexo da loba.

"Mais, mais... eu preciso de..." As bocas se encontravam novamente fazendo uma dança no ritmo dos arrepios que percorriam por seus abdomens. Leah tentou abrir sua calça, mas o cinto a prendia muito bem de forma que teria de arrancá-lo. O sangue corria tão rápido que eles não sabiam se sentiam frio ou calor, o desejo era a única certeza.

_Leah_ ele chamou

Ela apenas abriu os olhos encarando-o a menos de dez centímetros de distância. E que olhar ela tinha, seus olhos negros brilhavam de uma forma que deveria ser pecado, afinal, qualquer homem no mundo se perderia ali como Rick se perdeu. Ele se levantou bruscamente fazendo com que a loba o acompanhasse. De pé ele a beijava e a conduzia para o seu quarto, como se não houvesse amanhã. Leah se deitou na cama, ele por cima. Sua visão já estava ficando turva, mas seu tato nunca esteve tão vivo. Coisas que ela não podia explicar surgiam quando ele administrava beijos por seu pescoço, por seus ombros, por seu colo... Rick levantou sua blusa, alisando cada parte recentemente descoberta.

Loucura, era o como definia o estado dela enquanto Rick beijava calorosamente suas costelas, apertando sua cintura. Tanta beleza vendo a boca dele passear por ela, como se ela fosse uma fruta, Leah tirou sua blusa para que fizesse justiça.

Quando Rick agarrou seus seios, beijando-os com voracidade, chupando-os delicadamente, seu sexo pulsou de forma incômoda. Ela gemeu.

Para Rick, aquela expressão cravada no rosto de Leah, a forma com que ela se contorcia sobre seus carinhos, e como ela agarrava seu cabelo e seus ombros sem nem perceber estava o deixando louco e maravilhado.

_Rick_ chamou ela_ pelo amor de Deus, anda com isso.

Ele desabotoou sua calça e a tirou. Ele ficou ofegante quando suas mãos deslizavam pela parte interna das coxas, vendo como a pele dela reagia aos seus toques. Como mágica ou uma experiência química. Seu membro parecia que ia explodir dentro da calça. Ele se encaixou nela, friccionando seu volume em sua entrada, beijando-lhe a boca. Leah envolveu sua cintura com as pernas apertando ele contra si. Eles se movimentavam, uma verdadeira tortura para Leah que se sentia numa montanha russa de prazeres.

Ele massageava seus seios e mordia em sua orelha, sussurrando coisas sem nexo.

"Se não fizer logo vou te matar"

Ele a encarou com um sorriso tímido de mais para alguém como ele. Terminou de se despir e agarrou as pernas dela, colocando uma de cada lado. Ele a tomou, penetrando com vontade, com Leah não precisava ser cuidadoso. Investia num ritmo alucinante, o suor brotando de sua pele. Tudo com ela era tão úmido e quente... O sexo apertado em volta de seu membro... Ele se perdeu em gemidos que se transformavam cada vez mais em urros.

E Leah? Como poderia descrever a carne das coxas de Rick batendo contra seu traseiro? Não podia, ela apenas se movimentava para aprofundar a conexão. Jogando a cabeça para trás, perdendo por vezes a respiração de tão ofegante.

_Rick! Eu não vou agüentar!_ ela avisou num momento de lucidez

Ele mordeu seu lábio e disse com a voz rouca:

_Então vai, quero ver você se derreter em mim_ e bombeou mais forte. A cama batia contra a parede fazendo ruídos estranhos, a cabeça da loba foi invadida com um orgasmo de enfartar. E antes que este pudesse terminar, Rick tocou seu clitóris massageando e investindo seu membro até a base, ela foi arrebatada por outro orgasmo, isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Leah teve usar o pouco de sanidade que tinha pra não gritar.

Rick aproveitou a deixa para fazê-lo também, vendo que ela não iria longe depois de tanto. Ele cravou suas mãos em suas nádegas, soldando-as ali, agora o vai-e-vem na velocidade e intensidade que precisava, e sentiu vindo pra ele também, gozando dentro dela.

Deixou-se cair ao seu lado. Ele sentia o coração na garganta e seu sexo finalmente satisfeito, mas o que chamava sua atenção realmente era que de longe podia escutar os batimentos de Leah, o dobro dos seus. Tentava entender, e chegou à conclusão que só mesmo um imprinting poderia fazer alguém abandonar uma mulher como ela.

"Hum, se ele estava deprimido, imagine o que ele pode fazer quando estiver feliz" ela riu com o próprio pensamento bobo e observou o homem exausto cair em sono profundo.


	8. Chapter 8

.-.

Vamos lá pessoal! Mais um, quero ler comentários, nem que sejam críticas. Tenho que saber como anda essa história no ponto de vista de vocês e se estou agradando. Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Rick acordou repentinamente. Ele olhou a sua volta, Leah dormia de bruços na cama ao seu lado. As janelas batiam com força pelo vento, o céu estava escuro, ameaçando desabar uma tempestade. Por um momento, ele teve certeza de que escutou um barulho. Ele estava exausto, havia dormido três horas no máximo.

Levantou-se, fechou a janela e viu um vulto no seu jardim. Bem, ele não podia chamar a varanda mal cuidade de jardim. Caminhou até lá cautelosamente, quando passou pela sala pegou a arma que estava sob a mesa.

O vento soprava cada vez mais forte e a temperatura estava caindo, o sol já havia sido encoberto pelas nuvens. Sentiu uma presença atrás dele e virou-se velozmente com a arma apontada. Era uma mulher, ela vestia um longo casaco preto e seu rosto estava escondido pela sombra do capuz. Ela levantou o rosto mostrando a face de anjo. Tinha olhos castanhos profundos de uma cor muito intensa, uma pele que parecia ser de seda e lábios carnudos vermelhos. O enorme sorriso branco iluminou a delicadeza dos seus traços, era um sorriso simpático.

_Eu assustei você não é?_ ela perguntou com uma voz doce. Incrível como agora ela não parecia perigosa.

Rick observou que sua cor era pálida, mas ele não sentiu seus instintos gritarem "corra!" como sempre acontece com os vampiros.

_O que você é?_ ele perguntou desconfiado.

_Eu sou uma pessoa_ ela disse mostrando-se um pouco ofendida_ Então, pergunte "quem" eu sou.

Rick ficou em silêncio, ele pensara em responder com uma grosseria, mas algo lhe disse que isso seria errado. Então ela continuou:

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen_ como se fosse "Bond, James Bond"_ Você é Rick, certo?

Rick relaxou, se ela era uma Cullen estava tudo bem. Ela baixou a arma. Fez que sim.

_Você é a garota que veio com Jacob Black?_ ele perguntou.

_Sou. Fiquei aqui de fora esperando ele me alcançar, Jake deu uma paradinha.

Rick virou as costas para ela, andou até a porta e a segurou em sinal de "entre". Assim que ela cruzou a porta, ela baixou o capuz revelando longos fios cacheados de uma cor rara que o fez lembrar-se daqueles fios cobres que tem dentro de cabos e tomadas. Absolutamente lindo.

Leah apareceu na sala ainda sonolenta e deu um sorriso tímido para a mulher.

"Monstro do lago..."

_Nessie_ disse a loba_ obrigada por vir.

_Então, o que vai ser?_perguntou Reneesme.

_Preciso que fareje algo pra mim. E tem que ser logo, se chover o rastro já era.

_O quê?_Reneesme respirou fundo e fez uma careta_ O que tem nessa casa? Com todo respeito está com...

_Cheiro esquisito?_ perguntou Leah_ É do corpo de lobisomem que está no porão.

_Como é que é?_ perguntou Jacob aparecendo na porta.

_É uma longa história_ disse Leah_ Temos que agir rápido.

* * *

Ava estava com frio. Ela estava trancada dentro de um pequeno cômodo cuja paredes deviam medir 1,50 de largura. Ela conhecia cada detalhe daquele espaço, Já apalpou as paredes em busca de saída, subiu entre elas e procurou no teto também, já analisou o ralo que ficava no centro... nenhum modo de fugir. Ela estava ali há dois dias. Sua única companhia era grande copo de metal e um balde de plástico. Sentada no chão gélido, ela sentia o terrível cheiro que vinha do balde (onde encontrava-se suas necessidades fisiológicas há horas), do odor própria pele que estava imunda e grudenta.

Nem sempre foi assim. Já fazia meses que havia sido seqüestrada, mas ela não estava presa neste lugar. Ela tinha companhia do que ela chamava de "os caras".

Os caras a alimentavam com sobras de comida crua, faziam companhia silenciosa quando a levavam pra tomar banhos de água fria, para amarrá-la em camas e injetar o que ela acreditava serem experimentos. Mas as coisas mudaram.

Isso foi antes de um dos caras a chamar para um exame rotineiro. Ele mandou que ela se despisse. Observou seu corpo a procura de manchas além dos roxos e vermelhos que eram resultado das agressões. Ele parou de olhos arregalados e furiosos quando viu uma discreta pinta na coxa esquerda. Ele ficou de pé com os olhos ardendo de ódio e disse cuspindo, como se isso fosse a maior ofensa da terra:

_Você é uma Leigan_ e esmurrou seu rosto.

Esta marca era como uma espécie de tatuagem que as crianças ganhavam em cerimônias da sociedade. Seu padrinho havia feito a sua quando ainda era muito pequena, era algo como uma identificação.

O cara deve ter pensado em matá-la imediatamente, mas como dava pra sentir o sabor de vingança vindo dele, ela não se surpreendeu quando ele a agarrou e a trancou ali. Foi a última vez que a porta se moveu.

Respirou fundo, ela já havia se acostumado com o cheiro e com a dor do estômago. Mas ela não podia agüentar mais a sede. Os lábios ressecados sangravam quando ela tentava falar.

_Hoje é dia... 3, dia 3, dia 3_ ela não queria perder a noção de tempo. Não queria ficar louca.

A sede, o meu Deus a sede... Ela encarou o copo de metal e fez uma careta de choro.

_Não..._ ela sussurrou.

Olhou novamente e seu corpo reagiu a isso. Ela se arrastou e pegou o copo. Quando ela olhou dentro vendo as larvas que boiavam ali. Ela já sabia sobre as Larvas, mas estas estavam mais gordas e mais vivas remexendo na água um pouco suja. Suas mãos tremiam. Ela começou a chorar.

_Me-u De-e-us_ entre soluços.

Mais gosto de carne seca na boca.

Ela enfiou a mão dentro do copo, com repulsa e nojo, tirou lentamente uma por uma jogando-as no ralo. Ela chorava alto e encarou a água agora "desabitada". Hesitou, mas acabou levando o copo a boca entre soluços que faziam seu queixo doer, seus braços inteiros tremiam balançado o copo. Ela gemia de terror, mas a vontade pela sobrevivência falou decididamente.

Chorou alto e bebeu longos goles enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Quando terminou de beber toda a água ela fez força pra não vomitar, apertando os olhos e se entregando a tristeza com vontade. Seu peito doía e a respiração descompassava.

Horas depois, quando não tinha mais força pra chorar e os soluços eram involuntários, ela deitou no chão sentindo as costas doerem por causa do frio. Ela teve uma alucinação e sabia disso.

_Filha, sai daí de baixo! Quer pegar um resfriado?_ perguntou a mulher morena, com traços e sotaque claramente latinos.

_Mã-ã-e_ Me deixa i-ir com você. Por fa-vor.

_Querida, desculpe, mas eu não posso cuidar de você agora. Eu estou dodói, você sabe disso princesa. Fique com o papai tudo bem?

_Mãmãe, é séri-o! Me-e leva com vo-cê. Quero morrer logo...

_Como assim? O chocolate quente dele é ótimo, pare de reclamar!

Mais lágrimas, maldita alucinação.

_Não bebê_ continuou a mãe_ você só tem cinco aninhos. Quando crescer aí eu deixo você viajar sozinha, está bem?

Ela viu a mulher pegá-la no colo, mas não sentiu. Sabia que as costas ainda estavam contra algo plano, duro. Foi uma lembrança viva e inútil.

Tentou ficar acordada pra arquitetar um suicídio. Morrer lentamente, saciando os caras, isso não conseguiria. Ela era uma lutadora. Mesmo com a pouca idade pertenceu à sociedade, contudo, de todas as coisas que suportou durante meses, o limite que podia suportar estava cada vez mais ultrapassado.

* * *

Gente rs rs,

Tive uma certa vertigem ao escrever essa cena. Eu simplesmente detesto vermes ergh!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Leah e Reneesme corriam lado a lado. Depois que identificou o cheiro da Lobisomem, ela não parava de andar. Seattle era uma cidade que quando o tempo fica ruim, veja bem, é ruim mesmo. Só Rick realmente sofria debaixo do chuvisco e da baixa temperatura, eles sabiam que se continuassem assim, mais tarde poderia até nevar. Depois de minutos andando, Reneesme se manifestou:

_Acho que ela veio daqui perto.

_Acha?_ perguntou Rick impaciente.

Jacob virou-se para ele com a cara amarrada.

_Sinto muito, o rastro está cada vez mais fraco. Não sei mais pra onde ir_ respondeu a mulher.

_Nessie_ chamou Leah_ você é o Einstein aqui, dê um palpite.

_Ok, vamos nessa_ ela disse caminhando para uma casa. Bateu à porta.

Os quatro se entreolharam. Leah fez sinal para que Reneesme e Jacob a acompanhassem, os três andaram para contornar a casa. Leah reparou o anel de noivado Quileute no dedo de Nessie. Ela sorriu divertida.

_Você não acha que é meio precoce não? Só tem sete anos!_ disse Leah rindo.

Jacob cruzou os braços não gostando da brincadeira, mas Nessie deixou escapar uma risadinha também.

_Já sei por que você está tão bravo Jacob_ disse Leah_ está com medo de ser preso?

_Pode tirar sarro a vontade_ disse Reneesme revidando_, mas quem está com um leve, muito sutil, mas perceptível cheiro de sexo... é você.

Jacob soltou um som, algo como um espirro de cão, sentindo-se vingado.

_Como você joga sujo!_ Leah disse fingindo indignação.

_O que fez com o pobre cara?_ perguntou Reneesme séria_ dá pra ver como ele nem para em pé direito, parece que perdeu sangue. Você é uma máquina de sugar energia!

_Não tem nada haver comigo_ Respondeu nervosa.

Ouviram barulho de passos ligeiros atrás da casa. Eles correram em direção à pessoa que fugia. Inútil, Leah era rápida de mais, antes que o magricela virasse a esquina ela já havia o derrubado no chão.

_Porque a pressa?_ a loba perguntou_ Nós só viemos fazer umas perguntas.

Agarrou-o pelo colarinho e o arrastou até dentro da casa. Jacob trancou a porta.

_Malditos covardes!_ o homem disse. Reneesme e Jacob se entreolharam confusos.

_Por quê?_ Jacob perguntou.

_Estão usando seus poderes pra me usarem. Sejam justos!

Rick se aproximou dele.

_Eles não são super heróis, não tem poderes. Mas já que insiste, sou humano, vou dar conta de você.

_Cara_ disse Leah sentando-se em uma poltrona exausta_ Você é tão burro! Sabe o que nós somos e tentou correr da gente? Você se entregou na hora em que pulou a janela.

Rick disse tenso:

_Bridget seqüestrou minha filha, o nome dela é Ava. Onde ela está?

_Eu não faço idéia de quem seja Ava. Agora, se Bridget pegou sua garotinha, sabe do que ela é capaz, então, some daqui.

Ele passou a ser irônico:

_Eu tinha mesmo um pé atrás com Bridget, mas agora que eu cremei o corpo dela no caminho pra cá, que coisa, ela tinha uma bala no meio da testa, não acho que devo me importar com aquela vadia.

O homem empalideceu.

_Agora são... _ Rick olhou no relógio_ uma hora e quarenta e cinco da tarde. Dá tempo suficiente pra eu colocar uma bala aí também antes do por do sol_ disse apontando pra testa do homem.

_Pode colocar quantas balas quiser, não vou abrir minha boca, seu caçador imundo.

_Viu? Leah está coberta de razão, você se entrega muito fácil, já até mostrou que sabe que sou um caçador. Vai falar sim.

Ele andou em direção até a cozinha para pegar uma faca, mas Reneesme o deteve.

_Sem machucar_ ela disse baixo.

Rick a encarou, parece que ela não entendia. Ela nunca foi pai, ela não entenderia nunca.

_Deixa que eu faço_ ela falou em seguida.

Todos ficaram a observando chegar até o homem, ela olhou dentro dos seus olhos.

_Vai contar onde está a menina?

Ele juntou saliva para cuspir em seu rosto, contudo, Reneesme foi rápida e desviou.

_Ainda por cima não tem criatividade. Que seja_ ela disse tocando sua têmpora com o indicador. O homem gritou de agonia.

_Não! Para, para! Eu não quero ver isso!

Rick se aproximou de Leah e perguntou:

_O que está havendo?

_Ela está usando a habilidade dela pra torturá-lo.

_Habilidade? Pensei que ela tivesse dito "sem machucar".

_Ela quis dizer fisicamente. Ele só está fazendo um download de cenas e sensações ruins.

_Vou dizer! Vou dizer, cheegaaaa!_ Finalmente o Homem disse.

Reneesme desfez o contado.

_Onde?

O homem disse o endereço mais rápido do que deveria. Depois ele comentou:

_Que toque quente. Querida, se aparecer por lá, vocês duas, duvido muito que vão sair. Além de lindas, são muito interessantes.

"Filho da puta! Duvido que Jacob deixe Nessie vir conosco agora"

_Ótimo!_disse Rick apontando a arma para a testa dele. Ele atirou.

Todos ficaram surpresos, mas Reneesme parecia chocada.

_Quando o sol se por, não vai querer mais um desses na sua cola_ explicou Rick.

De fato, foi problemático convencer Jacob a deixar que Reneesme os acompanhasse até o local. Quando eles chegaram, caía uma forte chuva e Rick estava um pouco mais esperançoso.

"Hã?"

_Que foi?_ Rick perguntou a centímetros do seu rosto.

_Isso é um prédio, bem conservado inclusive.

_Você estava esperando uma casa mal assombrada_ Ele constatou divertido.

"É mais a cara deles, teias de aranha... paredes mofadas..."

_Temos pouco tempo_ Rick avisou.

_Qual é o plano?_ Jacob perguntou.

_Sem tempo pra planos, vou entrar lá e buscar minha filha. Isto é tudo.

"Ele só pode estar brincando" Antes que pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa, Rick tirou a arma que estava dentro da jaqueta de couro e a carregou. Saiu correndo em direção ao prédio.

_Rick?_ Leah correu atrás dele_ Você quer morrer?

Ele se virou por um momento. Parecia cansado.

_Olha, não se meta nisso. Eu sou quem deve te proteger, então não pense que vai comigo.

"Vai à merda com isso!"

_Não adianta fazer essa cara.

_Não adianta fazer esse discurso!_ eles fizerem silêncio por um instante_ você acha que pode me trazer pro meio dessa baixaria e me excluir na parte mais importante? Quer proteger alguém? Porque não protege sua filha?

Rick olhou pra baixo, depois ele a puxou para um beijo rápido. Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido:

_Se você morrer, eu te mato!

Saíram correndo para entrar no prédio, Jacob e Reneesme atrás.

Eles subiram entraram no prédio e foram direto para o elevador. Rick apertou o botão.

_Sério?_ Leah perguntou_ estamos indo pra baixo?

_Eles nem fogem tanto a regra. Não é?_respondeu Rick.

O elevador parou em um andar iluminado por cumpridas lâmpadas fosforescentes. Havia salas de escritórios e mais portas, poucas pessoas estavam presentes. Uma secretária andou até Rick.

_Do que precisam senhores?

Rick apontou a arma para a cabeça dela.

_Senhorita Walker, pode levar suas mãos até a cabeça e me dizer em qual compartimento minha filha está, por favor?

Os olhos dela ficaram levemente amarelados. A Lobisomem se aborreceu profundamente ao ver Rick, mostrou os dentes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

A criatura praticamente voou para cima de Rick, caindo no chão em seguida, devido ao tiro que levou dele.

Todos que estavam na sala se viraram para eles. Assim que entenderam a cena começaram a se aproximar.

_Rick, não sei se deu pra perceber mas nós não estamos armados_ Leah observou aflita.

_Arranque as cabeças_ Ele disse atirando em outro que tentou desarmá-lo.

Jacob e Leah se entreolharam, eles se despiram rapidamente. Rick encarou os dois confuso, mas logo entendeu quando viu em poucos segundos, o homem e a mulher transformarem-se em enormes lobos. Não aquelas criaturas nojentas e grotescas, eram realmente lobos.

Quando sua atenção voltou-se para os lobisomens, ele notou que estes estavam surpresos. Não por Jacob, mas por Leah ter se transformado.

_Eu só vim buscar minha filha_ disse alto_ me deixem levá-la que nós desaparecemos com a mesma velocidade que chegamos.

Um deles respondeu:

_Todos estão aqui por vontade própria. Se queria falar com sua filha não precisava ter atirado.

_Você acredita mesmo no que está falando?

_Como é?

_Sou um ex membro da sociedade, não tente me dobrar.

A posição do Lobisomem mudou, um sorriso cínico apareceu em seu rosto.

**(Holy diver_ Dio)**

_Que pena_ ele disse_ Já sabe que seja quem for sua filha, já...

Rick atirou nele antes que pudesse terminar.

_Já era pra você também.

A dúzia correu na direção de Rick, ele sabia que a confusão chamaria a atenção de outros, e não haveria balas o suficiente para isso.

_Mergulhador divino  
Você ficou muito tempo no mar de meia-noite  
Oh, no quê eu estou me tornando?_

Monte o tigre  
Você pode ver suas faixas mas você sabe que ele é limpo  
Oh você não vê o que eu quero dizer?

Uma negra agarrou o pescoço de Reneesme por trás. A Cullen por sua vez deu uma cotovelada no rosto que a agredia. A negra apenas inclinou a cabeça para trás com o impacto.

_Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso ruiva.

_Precisa cair fora  
Mergulhador divino_

Jacob tentou ir na direção de sua noiva para ajudá-la, mas um dos lobisomens o derrubou.

_Diamantes brilhantes  
Como os olhos de um gato preto e azul  
Algo está vindo para você  
__  
__CUIDADO!_

Corra para a manhã  
Você pode se esconder no sol até você ver a luz  
Oh nós rezaremos, tudo está bem

Precisa cair fora - cair fora

_Entre as mentiras aveludadas  
Existe uma verdade que é dura como aço  
A visão nunca morre  
A vida é uma roda infinita_

Enquanto Reneesme dava_ e levava_ fortes socos, Leah pulou em cima daquele que havia atacado Jacob, depois foi em direção a Rick.

Jacob aproveitou um descuido na defesa do Lobisomem com quem lutava e abocanhou seu pescoço. Escutou o estralo quando deu a forte mordida e puxou a cabeça, que logo caiu no chão.

_Mergulhador divino  
Você é a estrela do disfarce  
Não precisa parecer tão amedrontado_

"Jacob, estão todos vindo em nossa direção" Leah pensou. Jacob foi em direção a ela, que brigava contra três ao mesmo tempo e ainda tentava se desviar dos tiros de Rick. O lobo se juntou a loba dando fim a mais um.

Rick usou a última bala do pente para acertar as costas de um lobisomem que mordia Leah.

_Não! Seu maldito filho da mãe!_ ele gritou. Relaxou assim que percebeu que a ferida fechou milagrosamente.

Olhou ao seu redor, Reneesme estava torcendo a cabeça da lobisomem negra, sangue esguichou em seu rosto quando conseguiu separar a cabeça do corpo.

_Salte no tigre  
Você pode sentir seu coração mas você sabe que ele é mau  
Alguma luz nunca pode ser vista_

Rick apalpou o bolso interno da jaqueta de couro procurando o segundo pente. Outro lobisomem que conseguira passar por Leah e Jacob, pegou seu braço e o quebrou. Rick gritou de dor. A criatura segurou seu pescoço estrangulando-o.

_Qual deles você é?_ perguntou a Rick_ Baker? Collins? ...Leigan?

Rick levantou os olhos a tempo de ver um terceiro lobo arrancando a cabeça deste que tentava matá-lo. Uma cena que só poderia ter visto em algum filme de ficção cientifica muito bem feito.

_Obrigada_ Rick agradeceu ainda podia sentir o aperto no pescoço. Pegou o pente e recarregou a arma com dificuldade. Abafou alguns gritos de dor pelo braço.

_Mergulhador divino  
Você ficou muito tempo no mar de meia-noite  
Oh, no quê eu estou me tornando?_

LOW!LOW

_Monte o tigre  
Você pode ver suas faixas mas você sabe que ele é limpo  
Oh você não vê o que eu quero dizer?_

Leah já tinha se dado conta da presença do irmão. Ela ouviu os pensamentos dele em sua cabeça:

"O que está acontecendo?"

Ela deixou que ele visse as coisas que precisava saber. Então, foi logo querendo saber:

"Que porcaria está fazendo aqui, garoto?"

Ela viu a lembrança vinda da cabeça de Jacob. No caminho para a casa de Rick, Jacob ligou para Seth.

"Droga!" Leah pensou "Seth, já que está aqui, ache a filha do Rick.

_Precisa cair fora-cair fora!  
Precisa cair fora-CAIR FORA!_

Rápido como um tiro, Seth percorreu o ambiente ziguezagueando entre salas até sentir o cheiro humano. Ele estava distante de seu bando, mas podia ver a preocupação de Jacob com Reneesme e a tentativa de Leah de acertar a pata em um lobisomem veloz. Quanto mais tempo passava, mas fortes e rápidos seus oponentes ficavam.

_Mergulhador divino!  
Único sobrevivente!  
Sua honra é limpa!  
Mergulhador divino!  
Mergulhador divino!  
Nunca cortado no meio!  
Vindo por você "mergulhador divino"!_

O local em que estava, levava a um corredor mal iluminado e frio. Este era tão estreito que ele precisou voltar a forma humana pra passar. Vestiu a calça jeans que estava amarrada e dobrada no calcanhar. Ele correu adentro, procurando um cheiro que fosse feminino.

Assim que identificou alguma mulher ele arrombou a porta trancada. A porta cedeu, mas a mulher que estava ali era velha de mais para ser filha de Rick, então ele continuou.

A segunda tentativa também foi fracassada. Não haviam muitos quartos ali. Um barulho que vinha do final do corredor lhe chamou a atenção. Ele caminhou até lá.

O lugar parecia um armário, era ridiculamente pequeno, mas Seth teve certeza de que alguém estava preso ali, e fedia bastante. Ele agarrou a fechadura puxando com toda a força, a porta era grossa e feita de metal.

Seth finalmente abriu a porta. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi a garota dentro daquele cubículo. Ela estava suja e tinha os cabelos pretos curtos grudados no rosto. Ela se debatia no chão, estava tendo algum tipo de ataque, numa tentativa dos músculos de recuperar o calor perdido. Estava com os olhos virados para cima, da boca saíam gemidos baixos e o bater dos dentes, sua pele estava azulada. Algo muito feio de se ver.

Rapidamente ele passou os braços ao redor do corpo, transmitindo seu calor corporal para ela. A sensação que ele tinha era de estar abraçando um cubo de gelo vibrante.

_Ava?_ Seth perguntou.

Mas a garota apenas fechou os olhos e continuou tremendo com intensidade. Seth pensou que talvez ele tivesse chegado tarde de mais. Pegou a mão dela e viu que esta estava muito rígida. Ele a pegou no colo e correu de volta pra o grupo.

Ele podia ouvir o coração da garota batendo mais rápido enquanto ele percorria pelo corredor.

_Nessie_ ele gritou. Em poucos minutos ela estava em sua frente_ acho que é a filha do Rick.

Reneesme se aproximou e colocou a mão ensangüentada na testa de menina.

_Seth! Solte-a agora, ela está com hipotermia. Se você não solta-la vai acabar matando a garota!

Seth colocou a menina no chão. Reneesme tirou seu sobretudo preto e passou ao redor dela.

_Ava_ Reneesme chamou_ Você está acordada?

A garota fez um som gutural tentando falar algo.

_Graças a Deus_ Reneesme se aliviou_ Se ela estivesse inconsciente... Alguém precisa levá-la pra um hospital agora.

_Você é mais rápida que eu_ disse.

_E mais ocupada também. Agora, vai!

Reneesme foi até Jacob ajudando-o com um dos últimos lobisomens. Ele voltou a forma humana.

_Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido que pudermos_ Ele disse para os três.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Jacob e Reneesme saíram correndo do lugar, atrás deles estava Leah. Rick parou.

_Esperem_ ele disse_ Eu não vou sair daqui sem minha filha de novo!

Leah o agarrou pelo braço impaciente dizendo:

_Seth já a levou para o hospital, vamos.

Eles pegaram o elevador e saíram do prédio, os seguranças pareciam estar prestes a seguir o grupo, afinal, Jacob e Leah ainda estavam nus. Só param em frente a um supermercado a várias quadras dali. Jacob olhou em volta.

_Porque não estão nos seguindo?_ ele perguntou.

_É uma estratégia_ Rick respondeu_ Eles estão ganhando tempo até o pôr-do-sol. Deu pra perceber que eles são fortes como insetos na forma humana?

_Eu não achei_ Reneesme comentou.

_Se isso é ser inseto, como eles vão estar quando se transformarem?_ Jacob perguntou

_A pior coisa que você já viu na sua vida. Ninguém pode pará-los.

Jacob colocou a mão na testa.

_Nessie, vamos voltar pra Vancouver.

_Aham_ ela concordou_ Vocês vão vir conosco.

_Não_ Rick disse.

"Como assim não? Ficar aqui pra ser filé de lobisomem?"

_Você podem pegar um avião pra China se acharem melhor, quando eu digo que nada pode pará-los, é porque NADA PODE PARÁ-LOS!_ continuou Rick irritado.

Jacob parecia inconformado, pior, ele parecia desesperado. Ele virou-se para Leah e começou:

_Eu não acredito que você nos arrastou pra isso Leah, todos nós vamos morrer!

_Jake! Isso não é coisa que se diga._ Reneesme o repreendeu.

_Como não? E me diz por que, porque merda nós nos envolvemos com essas porcarias?

_Vou te dizer por que Jake, nós somos uma família.

_Leah é nossa família!

_É verdade_ Rick disse monotonamente, ele estava cansado de mais para ter esse tipo de briga_ Só não pense que fui eu que o arrastou pra isso.

_Não?_Jacob perguntou cínico.

_Não tanto quanto pensa. Você não deve ter ouvido pelo seu walkie-talkie canino, mas o motivo que eu me aproximei de Leah foi porque eles estavam atrás dela. Leah é cientificamente muito importante, se a pegarem, eles podem conseguir juntar a força bruta com inteligência. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Que você e qualquer outro ser que pise neste planeta vão ter que fazer o que mandarem. Caiu a ficha? Ou vou ter que desenhar? De qualquer forma você estaria se ferrando pela sua família.

Jacob se calou. O problema era mais grave do que imaginava, infinitamente mais grave. Rick entrou dentro da loja, Jacob foi atrás dele.

_Então, o que fazemos?_ O lobo perguntou.

Rick abriu o frigobar e tirou uma latinha de energético.

_Voltem pra Vancouver e depois mude de planeta_ ele respondeu _ Você e sua garota não estavam nos meus planos, nem mesmo Leah pra dizer a verdade. Humanos, tem muitos de nós. Já vocês... O cheiro é peculiar de mais pra conseguirem sair do focinho deles.

_Vampiros conseguem pegá-los? Eu tenho um punhado à disposição.

_Vampiros são mais rápidos e mais espertos, talvez tenham uma chance se tem tantos ao seu lado. O número desses lobisomens e dos pesquisadores que trabalham com eles é baixo.

_O que você vai fazer?

_Vou me esconder com algumas balas que sobraram_ respondeu tomando goles da lata_ minha filha já está segura, é só o que importa.

_Segura?

_Hospitais tem cheiro de quê?

_Porque não vai pra um então?

_Não vou abandonar Leah.

Reneesme se aproximou. Ela disse:

_Nem você, nem nós.

Jacob percebeu que teria trabalho em convencer sua noiva.

* * *

A dor. É mentira quando dizem que é possível acostumar-se a ela. O grau de dor que Ava sentia era tão alto que cada novo minuto era uma nova tortura mais intensa. Finalmente começou a sentir a vida esvair-se. Sua dor estava adormecendo, ela já não via rostos embaçados e nem ouvia direito as vozes. A última coisa que ouviu verdadeiramente foi:

_Afastem-se!_ alguém gritou. Passos e vozes alarmadas.

Na escuridão ela reconheceu a palavra, mas não conseguia lembrar qual o seu significado. Ela percebeu que deveria ter entendido.

Silêncio e dormência, isto era tão confortável, _finalmente_, finalmente!

De repente, Ava se viu em um lugar e tudo ficou muito claro. Ela estava no meio de uma grande fonte que parecia não ter fim, assim como quando olhamos para o mar. A água era límpida e rasa, não chegava a dez centímetros de profundidade. O piso da fonte parecia ser feito de brilhante, a luz do sol quente de verão que refletia nele e na água transformava-se em vários arco-íris e pontos luminosos. O céu estava tão azul, e o calor do sol banhava sua pele como um delicioso carinho.

Sentiu-se recompensada. Ao observar os pés molhados, a textura da água seu coração se encheu de paz. Ela caminhou por um tempo e desceu alguns dos pequenos degraus. Ela foi inundada de felicidade e saiu correndo, dando gargalhadas. Não sabia que o céu era tão bom!

Tudo o que queria era escutar o barulho da água para sempre e abraçar aquele sol. No fundo de sua cabeça sua música preferida tocava. Inspirou o cheiro de limpeza, então, por um momento ela soube que estava errado. Era errado estar ali. Não queria ir, era tudo tão quente! Tão belo!

Seu pé esbarrou em algo sólido e pequeno, ela deslizou o pé no piso liso feito fundo de piscina. Ela agachou e pegou o anel. Era de prata e tinha uma pedra azul. Algo no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que este objeto era importante e que ela não poderia se esquecer disso.

Tudo sumiu. Sua cabeça doeu e ela abriu os olhos. Analisou o que estava a sua volta. Com certeza era um quarto de hospital. O barulho de água que ouvia era da chuva que batia na janela. Um homem entrou no quarto, ele era alto e forte, do tipo que dá medo. Mas o jeito leve como se movia, o fez parecer um garotinho.

_Ava? Como você está?

Sim, Ava era seu nome, ela se lembrou.

_Seth_ ele se apresentou.

_Eu morri_ Ava afirmou.

_Não! Você _quase _morreu. Foi por muito pouco. Seu quadro apresentava desidratação, desnutrição, hipotermia subaguda...

_Você é médico?

_Não, mas eu decorei tudo o que... Você demorou bastante pra acordar. Sou amigo do seu pai.

Ela se lembrou de tudo. _Tudo_.

_Meu pai? Como ele está? Como foi que eu vim parar aqui?

_Calma! Seu pai está bem_ "eu acho" ele pensou

Seu corpo estremeceu. Não importava onde Rick estava escondido, ele estava em perigo. Naquele momento três outros homens entraram no quarto. Ava os reconheceu também.

_Padrinho? Tio Collins? Tio Hill!

O homem loiro foi até sua cama com lágrima nos olhos, este era seu padrinho.

_Me avisaram quando alguém com seu nome deu entrada no hospital. Fiquei tão preocupado. Onde está seu pai?

_Eu não sei_ Ava respondeu prestes a chorar_ Me desculpa padrinho? Eu sei que os lobisomens estavam me usando pra vocês não agirem contra eles.

_Ava... Você sabe que não foi sua culpa. Agora que não tem mais nada pra nos impedir nós vamos dar um jeito nisso tudo. Não é Hill?

Hill fez que sim. Por dentro ele sabia que era um contrato assinado com a morte.

_Quantas horas?_ Ava perguntou. Ela olhou pela janela e teve vontade de gritar de susto, já era noite.

_Ei_ O Padrinho a chamou_ nós vamos achá-lo. Não é tarde de mais.

Ela se lembrou do anel.

_Tem uma forma de nos salvar, eu sei onde está a cura, nós precisamos buscar!

_A cura de que?_ Seth perguntou. Os homens deram conta de sua presença.

_Licantropia.

Os homens pareciam surpresos. Então Ava continuou:

_Eles já conseguiram desenvolver o antídoto, eu sei onde está. Se pegarmos o antídoto, nós temos uma chance.

_Nós... Nós... Você não vai sair daqui tão cedo mocinha_ Hill advertiu_ Nos diga onde está.

_Quem são vocês?_ Seth perguntou.

_Eles são membros de uma socie...

_Vocês fazem parte da Sociedade?_ Seth perguntou se aproximando, Hill e Collins se entreolharam, pelo silêncio o lobo entendeu que sim_ Nossa! Eu estou dentro. Vou com vocês.

Collins disse:

_Desculpe... ?

_Seth.

_Seth, nós somos uma sociedade familiar, nós não trabalhamos com estranhos. Obrigada por trazer minha sobrinha pra cá mas...

_Eu sou um transmorfo.

Isso sim foi surpresa para eles. Hill soltou um som como "Wow", e pelo visto, sim, Seth estava dentro.


	12. Chapter 12

Notas da autora: Pessoal, só pra esclarecer se ficou alguma dúvida: Ava já é adolescente, o fato de sua mãe conversar com ela como se fosse uma criança é por que tudo não passou de uma alucinação/lembrança. Ok?

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Another One Bites The Dust (Queen)**

Dois carros estacionaram. De dentro deles saíram nove homens. Seth achava que eles tinham estilo, e o lobo estava entre eles. Hill acendeu um cigarro e perguntou a ele:

_Sabe fazer isso?

_Acho que é a única coisa em que sou bom de verdade_ Seth respondeu empolgado.

_Steve caminha cautelosamente descendo a rua  
Com seu brim caido de lado  
Não há barulho, apenas o barulho de seus passos  
As armas estão prontas para tudo  
Você está pronto, hei está pronto para isso?  
Você está bem preso no seu assento?_

_Do outro lado da porta as balas atravessam  
Como o som das batidas _

Eles correram em fileira rumo ao centro de pesquisa genética, um atrás do outro em perfeita sintonia, como fuzileiros. Cada um empunhando sua arma.

Seth viu Collins inclinar a cabeça na direção da parede em sinal de "vai". Brian com a ajuda de Hill pulou o muro. Um por um, todos pularam. Quando chegou a vez de Seth, ele pulou sozinho e sem fazer esforço.

Camuflados pela noite, do lado de dentro, os inúmeros seguranças não podiam vê-los.

_Mais um come poeira  
Mais um come poeira  
E outro se vai, e outro se vai  
Outro come poeira  
Mais um come poeira  
Hei, eu vou pegar você também  
Mais um Come poeira_

Encostados na parede e andando de lado, Seth sentia-se um espião. Este era seu paraíso particular, ele adorava toda aquela adrenalina e a forma como os homens trabalhavam, sempre muito cúmplices.

_Isso costumava ser divertido_ Collins sussurrou_ agora, já que não tem tanta graça, vamos ferrar com tudo.

Seth olhou para ele sem entender, como podia ser mais divertido? De qualquer forma, um dos homens bateu com a arma na cabeça de um segurança, Brian segurou o corpo para que o tombo não fizesse barulho, e o arrastou para a sombra.

_Como você pensa que eu vou avançar  
Sem você, quando você partir?  
Você levou tudo que eu tinha  
E tirou minha força de vontade  
Você está feliz, está satisfeita?  
Por quanto tempo você consegue manter a chama acessa?  
Do outro lado da porta as balas atravessam  
Como o som das batidas, olha só_

Em poucos minutos, a Sociedade desmaiou cerca de vinte seguranças. Outros vieram da parte interna do laboratório com as armas apontadas_ provavelmente souberam que algo estava errado quando seus colegas não respondiam nos aparelhos de telecomunicação_ Eles atiraram na direção do grupo.

Seth era muito rápido e pode se proteger atrás de uma parede, mas Hill levou um tiro na panturrilha. Isto foi o suficiente para que seu grupo atacasse.

_Mais um come poeira  
Mais um come poeira  
E outro se vai, e outro se vai  
Mais um come poeira  
Hei, eu vou pegar você também  
Mais um come poeira  
Hei  
Oh, segura essa - come poeira, come poeira_

Haviam balas por toda parte. O ouvido sensível de Seth quase explodiu com o barulho incessante dos tiros e do seu coração que batia trezentas vezes por minuto.

Brian, Collins e Scott distribuíam golpes nos seguranças que estavam próximos.

Seth queria dar gargalhadas, isso deveria ser bastante perigoso para a Sociedade, mas para ele era moleza.

Tudo o que podiam ver era o borrão de Seth enquanto ele golpeava os seguranças.

_Hei mais um come poeira  
Mais um come poeira, oh  
Mais um come poeira he he  
Mais um come poeira haaaa  
Ooh já era  
Há muitas maneiras de você ferir um homem  
E jogá-lo pro chão  
Você pode golpeá-lo  
Você pode enganá-lo  
Você pode tratá-lo mal e deixá-lo  
Quando ele está por baixo  
Mas eu estou pronto, sim eu estou pronto para você  
Eu estou me sustentando sobre os meus próprios pés  
Do outro lado da porta as balas atravessam  
Mais um come poeira  
Mais um come poeira  
E outro se vai, e outro se vai  
Mais um come poeira, yeah  
Hei, eu vou pegar você também  
Mais um come poeira  
Já era!_

Assim que conseguiram se livrar de todos, Hill disse:

_Vamos nos separar.

Cada um foi ligeiro procurar nas salas e nos laboratórios. Ouviam-se gritos dos cientistas e das secretárias. Seth ouviu: "Aqui" vindo da voz de Mcqueen. Ele correu na direção.

Lá estava, quatro membros do grupo e um homem vestido de jaleco branco. Seth reparou no anel prata em seu dedo. As armas estavam apontadas para ele, e no entanto, ele parecia apenas cansado.

_Quem são vocês?_ ele perguntou.

_Pode nos chamar de _Sociedade_. Nós queremos a cura...

O homem colocou a mão na testa, respirou fundo e disse:

_Vou entregar a vocês.

_Como?_ Seth perguntou surpreso.

_Lá fora tem feras que estão estraçalhando tudo o que encontram pela frente. Se vocês acham que podem dar um jeito nisso, então vou ajudá-los.

Ele foi em direção a um cofre e tirou alguns frascos de lá. O doutor entregou-os delicadamente para Brian juntamente com várias seringas.

_Um pouco disso e eles voltaram a forma humana. Boa sorte _ele disse.

Mas Collins se aproximou rancoroso e perguntou:

_Sabe por que nos chamam de "Sociedade"? Todos aqui são parentes, nós não precisamos desse tipo de formalidade. A garota, Ava, que vocês seqüestraram é minha sobrinha, e afilhada do cara que levou um tiro na perna.

Ele deu um soco tão forte na face do doutor que o fez cair no chão.

_Se tivesse sido um pouco mais sacana não estaria vivo_ Collins continuou.

Eles deram as costas para o homem. Agora precisam sair rápido antes que a polícia chegasse, e encontrar Rick.

* * *

Reneesme se agarrou a Jacob.

_Está escutando?_ela perguntou, Jacob franziu a testa. Não, ele não estava, mas sabia do que Nessie estava falando.

_Shhh!_ Rick pediu silêncio.

"É agora" Leah pensou. Eles passaram as últimas horas se escondendo. Entretanto, era inevitável serem achados. Ela ouviu o barulho de passos, não passos... Pelo peso e pelo som, ela sabia que eram lobisomens em sua pior forma. Era o som da morte. Eles sabiam o que os esperava do lado de fora do mercadinho.

Jacob estava pronto para proteger sua noiva. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de retirar as roupas recém compradas, pois internamente algo lhe dizia que não sairiam vivos dali, talvez nem inteiros...

Leah observou o rosto tenso de Rick, contorcido em uma máscara de policial em ação. Caso não fosse o pavor que estava sentindo, ele teria lhe parecido ainda mais belo. De baixo dos olhos castanhos escuros cerrados, havia olheiras que denunciavam o cansaço.

"Todos morrem um dia, inclusive os imortais"

Ela roçou seus dedos carinhosamente na mão grossa de Rick para que ele lhe desse atenção. Bastou meio segundo olhando para a loba para que ele a entendesse, ou melhor: para compartilhar, pois Leah viu seus próprios sentimentos refletidos na face masculina.

Ela deu um passo a frente e tomou seus lábios. Esse beijo chegou a doer porque tinha um sabor amargo de _adeus. _Ele a abraçou respirando fundo o cheiro que emanava do pescoço da loba. Rick queria levar a lembrança desse aroma pra onde quer que fosse.

Passos cercavam o mercadinho, intimidando, tomando consciência da presa.

_Espera_ disse Reneesme_ acho que eu tive uma idéia.

"É melhor que seja boa"

Ela correu até uma prateleira e jogou uma cebola pra Jacob, pegou alho, amassou e passou em si mesma.

_Disfarçar o cheiro?_ Rick perguntou.

Reneesme fez que sim.

_Até quando? Além disso... Eles tem outras habilidades.

_Até o amanhecer_ Ela respondeu.

Leah também aderiu a estratégia, ela usava tudo o que tinha cheiro forte para "camuflar" seu corpo. Jacob quebrava frascos de desodorante pelo mercado, jogando-os no chão como bombas de gás.

_Nessie, entre aqui_ Jacob pediu, ele estava falando do pequeno armário que ficava embaixo da caixa registradora.

Ao ouvir o estrondo da porta sendo arrancada, Leah imediatamente se espremeu entre o vão da parede e da prateleira. Ela ouviu uma das prateleiras mais a frente serem derrubadas espalhando embalagens por toda parte. Desajeitados. Provavelmente não gostaram da bagunça que fizeram pois evitaram repetir o desastre.  
Deveria haver uns cinco somente ali dentro, Leah calculava. E quando um deles se aproximou de onde estava escondida, ela se encolheu e ouviu o coração bater como asas de beija-flor. Caso não fosse a música eletrônica que estava tocando nas caixinhas de som, _Ah se não fosse por isso... _Eles teriam ouvido suas pensou que seria tão grata a Madonna.

Nossa, mas que incômodo! Incômodo pelos minutos que pareciam horas, pelas pernas que formigavam por ansiedade ou por estar muito tempo na mesma posição, Por quer olhar o inimigo. _Só uma espiada rápida. _Incômodo pela sensação de desvantagem, e por querer mudar pra um buraco mais seguro.

Aquilo era como coceira, se você não se alivia enlouquece. Portanto, colocou o olho direito discretamente para fora. Ela viu a criatura refletida na porta do frigobar que estava em sua frente. Levou a mão à boca, afinal, choque é o que se sente quando você vê algo que vai além da imaginação.

Era complicado achar um adjetivo para textura da pele do lobisomem, mas Leah achou "gosmento", "firme" e "elástico" características adequadas.

Possuía olhos amarelos que pareciam saltar para fora do rosto, amarelos feitos de répteis. Assim como uma boca que lembrava a de um verme, repleta de dentes enormes e pontiagudos. Orelhas retas, narinas ofídicas, membros fortes e patas com garras afiadas, coluna e costelas praticamente expostas de tão estufadas.  
Era quadrúpede, mas ficou de pé para farejar algo. Leah suou frio. Pela primeira vez na vida ela sentiu real necessidade de rezar.

Ela voltou a esconder-se por completo. O lobisomem estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Leah iria ficar face a face com a morte quando ouviu algo que distraiu a criatura. Era o som de flechas acertando a pele rígida dos inimigos.

_Rick_ alguém chamou. E barulhos de tiros começaram a soar.

Reneesme gritou ao ser descoberta. A hágil pata de um dos lobisomens fez um profundo corte em seu peito, de uma forma que se fosse humana, a teria partido em duas. Jacob transformou-se imediatamente.

Leah saiu do vão e fez o mesmo. Ela pode ter uma ampla visão do campo de batalha. De um lado, lobisomens tão rápidos que eram difíceis de ser distinguidos mesmo para Leah. De outro humanos que atiravam sem descanso nessas aberrações, provocando-lhes urros de fúria e talvez de dor. Aliados aos humanos estavam os lobos, Jacob e Seth, que impediam o acesso dos lobisomens aos humanos.

Leah não esperou ser atacada pra entrar na dança.

Rick juntou-se aos homens, e perguntou:

_O que estão fazendo aqui? como me encontraram?

_Só estamos cumprindo com o dever e tivemos ajuda. Nós acabamos de injetar a cura nessas belesuras_ Scott respondeu.

"Ah, certo. São verdadeiros colírios mesmo" Leah pensou.

"Meu Deus!" pensou Seth "Você deve ter comido alguma coisa estragada, isso é muito pior que ver Sméagol pelado!"

"Como você pode estar gostando dessa baixaria?" ela pensou indignada.

Em poucos minutos as balas passaram a perfurar profundamente o corpo dos lobisomens. Um deles caiu no chão tomando a forma de um humano morto. A essa altura, Jacob também voltou à sua forma humana. A briga já estava ganha, era uma questão de tempo para que toda a força e poder dos lobisomens acabasse. Ele foi até Reneesme. Ela tocou em seu rosto dizendo:

_Jake, por favor, não fique histérico. Eu vou melhorar_ Como acreditar nisso se cravado em seu rosto perfeito estava uma careta de dor? E em seu corpo a perda abundante de sangue?

Neste momento, Leah repensou. Talvez estivessem perdendo muito mais do que ganhando.


	13. Chapter 13

Avisando novamente, conteúdo pra +18, vocês já sabem o esquema né?

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Quando os primeiros raios de luz solar entraram pela janela da garagem, os ossos de Peter começaram a estralar. Eles encolhiam para voltar à forma humana natural e como isso era doloroso... Sua pele descamava e caía no chão, pingando com um líquido nojento, era como nascer novamente. Inspirou. Enchendo de ar os pulmões renovados. Ele detestou.

Gostava da liberdade de ser uma criatura. De ter uma força incrível e sensações que causavam tal prazer que nunca poderia sentir humano. Acreditava piamente que era uma criatura divina, esta em que se tornava no por do sol das noites de lua cheia.

Nu e escorrendo suor, abriu a porta de sua sala. Lá estava: sua esposa sentada no sofá, esperando-o com cara de poucos amigos. Quem ela pensava que era? Esta humana insignificante que era tão burra que nem se deu conta de sua grandiosidade. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo que a fez encolher-se.

Sentia fome, poderia comê-la, saboreando a carne crua da esposa que não passava disso para ele, um grande pedaço de bife de 1,67 de altura. Mas ele não podia, tinha um disfarce e pessoas não podiam desconfiar de quem era.

Tomou banho e se vestiu. Alimentou-se de toda a comida da dispensa_ que se dane aquela prole inútil_, pegou o telefone e discou um número de Ken. O maldito certamente não o respeitava suficientemente, pois só atendeu na quarta vez que seu aparelho tocou. Ele lhe daria o que merecia depois.

__Sim?_

_Sou eu. Como vão as pesquisas? O prazo está acabando_ Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha. A raiva que o invadiu era tanta que quando gritou, gotinhas de saliva voaram de sua boca_ SEU ESTÙPIDO IMBECIL! ME RESPONDA QUANDO EU PERGUNTAR.

__Senhor, os homens de Hill invadiram o instituto e roubaram a cura do laboratório._

Seus músculos tremeram com a informação. Sentiu algo formar-se dentro de si e crescer como se fosse explodir. Ele fechou os olhos que se obscureciam e bateu com toda força no primeiro móvel que viu. A cadeira fez um barulho terrível ao se estilhaçar mediante a sua força. Este som trouxe o alívio que precisava.

_E quanto a minhas outras ordens?

__Eles agiram rapidamente. Usaram a cura para matar seus soldados, senhor._

Isso era de mais. Peterjogou o telefone na parede. Apoiado num canto estava seu taco de beisebol, ele o usou para quebrar de vez o aparelho, dando-lhe tantos golpes e com tanta fúria, que quando terminou, acabou por ter quebrado também o piso de madeira. Soltava gritos roucos, assemelhando-se a um demônio com o rosto vermelho assassino e veias emergindo por baixo da pele. Desta vez, um simples objeto não o satisfaria.

Saiu pela casa alucinado, procurando pela maldita mulher. Vasculhou cômodo por cômodo, olhando atrás dos móveis. Não a encontrou, nem mesmo qualquer um dos seus fedelhos desgraçados. Ela provou ser nada mais do que um animal, fugindo com as crias assim que sentiu o perigo.

O ar agora ardia em suas narinas. Não entendia como aqueles imundos deixaram meia dúzia de homens roubarem algo tão perigoso, uma arma daquele porte. Decidiu que todos que sobreviveram iriam pagar caro.

Ele fora misericordioso até então, agindo de forma sábia e sujando as mãos o menos possível. Ele errou ao deixar tudo ao encargo de Brigeth. Agora seria diferente, faria tudo com as próprias mãos. A Sociedade tinha algo que podia arruinar seus planos e sua espécie. Para equilibrar as coisas e retomar o controle da situação, ele não podia esperar mais: Tomaria Leah para seus interesses. Seria matar dois coelhos com uma bala só. Conseguiria o material que precisava para avançar em suas pesquisas e intimidaria aqueles humanos insolentes.

Mas agora, ele precisa torturar os responsáveis pela sua atitude. Seu castigo serviria de exemplo para que seus outros soldados e empregados não cometessem mais deslizes.

* * *

(Três dias depois)

Leah estava em seu quarto, tocando a guitarra. Nenhuma música se formava ali, eram apenas acordes perdidos, para acariciar seus ouvidos sem uma forma, sem um som definido. Ela passou a palma das mãos pela madeira lisa. Seth apareceu saltitante e entusiasmado, como sempre.

_Lee, você tem visita_ ele disse.

Ele estava pior, desde que havia sido chamado pra ser membro da tal Sociedade.

Leah ajeitou o cabelo e depositou o instrumento dentro da caixa de papelão cheia de bolinhas de isopor. Ela pegou a fita adesiva, e puxou um pedaço fazendo um sonoro "ZZZZZZZZ"

Ouvi um pigarro. Era Rick. Estava encostado na porta, de uma maneira presunçosa, com um sorriso confiante e convidativo. Leah notou que estava bem descansado e de bom humor, fazia dias que ela não o via assim.

_Você sumiu, eu vim pra te ver.

Leah ficou um pouco sem graça. A caixa era justamente para devolvê-lo.

_Vai viajar?_ ele perguntou.

_Sim, eu vou visitar Reneesme, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

_E como ela está?_ ele perguntou com real interesse.

"Podia estar melhor"

_Bem. Ela é híbrida : meio vampira, meio humana. Se depender da sua capacidade de cura, vai viver uma eternidade, literalmente.

Claro que Leah sentia-se culpada. Ela nunca gostou nem desgostou da "mostrinha". Agora, tinha um laço de gratidão e de amizade forte estabelecido com ela.

"Se alguém se arrisca por você, é automático que queira o bem pra essa pessoa"

O pior de tudo é que essa história de lobisomem ainda podia virar a esquina e dar a volta no quarteirão. Alguns frascos de antídoto não salvam o planeta propriamente dito, apenas enrolam um pouco as coisas. Mas tudo parecia que iria se ajeitar. Rick finalmente deixou que seus parentes tomassem as rédeas da situação. Ele colocou um fim nesse papo de caçador de uma vez por todas, não nasceu pra isso. Tinha uma filha e uma loja pra cuidar.

Leah sentia certa inveja, queria poder estar em paz uma vez na vida. Ela finalmente sentia-se livre da compulsão que tinha por Sam. Nada prendia seu coração e seus pensamentos. Sam Urley era uma lembrança na sua vida. Se dissesse que era boa, estaria mentindo, mas finalmente estava superado. Depois de anos que mais pareceram anos luz...

Mas estava sempre metida em alguma confusão. Era arrastada como um carro na enxurrada. Nada podia parar seu peso e ia a contra gosto pra onde essas águas sujas chamadas "encrenca" quisessem levá-la. Ela fugiria, mas como se escapa da esmagadora força da natureza? As pessoas tendem a se isolar nas cidades, com seus truques tecnológicos dobrando e manipulando o quando for possível essa força. Mas veja bem, não se pode fugir do que você é. Basta olhar pra suas mãos, e ver a pele que embala sua carne, músculos, veias, sangue, ossos... Isso não é mecânico, não é tecnológico, é biológico. O que pertence e compõe a natureza está sujeito a seus destemperos.

Rick entrou no quarto muito a vontade. Ficou de frente para Leah. Pegou nos seus pulsos com leveza.

_Leah, não quero que se afaste_ ele disse_ Eu sei que as coisas não são muito normais pro nosso lado, mas quem liga?

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, afinal, ela não queria repetir o erro. Não queria sofrer de novo. Não agora que estava bem.

A postura de rock star desarmou, Rick agora lhe encarava pungente, e disse com a voz branda:

_Você é tão perfeita pra mim, mesmo cheia de defeitos. Estou sempre sereno quando estou com você, e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, não preciso finjir. Quero te mostrar tantas coisas, eu quase não consigo esperar pra fazer... Sei lá... Até as bobagens mínimas. Tantas vezes eu já tentei te afastar da minha cabeça, mas não dá pra evitar.

_Como que pode ficar sossegado do meu lado? Você sabe quem eu sou.

_Eu também não sei por que. Vai ver, amor é isso: Ficar do lado de uma bomba e querer abraçá-la_ ele brincou_ Eu não vou virar pó se você não me aceitar, mas isso é tão raro de acontecer, e na minha idade, foi uma surpresa.

"Eu também pensei que não fosse passar por isso de novo" Apesar da péssima situação em que se conheceram entre outras coisas negativas, tinha que ficar atenta, direto fazia flagrantes de si própria pensando nele. Agora mesmo, nesse instante, se fechasse os olhos teria um barato com a visão de Rick.

_O que quer que eu faça?_ ela perguntou_ Já pensou como vai ficar se eu tiver um imprinting com outro cara?

Rick inclinou-se para ela, e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

_Eu quero me arriscar.

Ele passou os lábios em seu pescoço provocando deliciosos choques em sua pele. Ele colou seu corpo no dela e conduzia as mãos por ali eloqüentemente, trilhando um caminho de fogo. Alisou a clavícula que julgava ser a mais linda que já viu. Ele queria sentir aquelas formas nada sutis capazes de fazer ficar excitado até quem já está morto, e depois de novo, e de novo... Num ciclo redundante.

_Seu caráter é o que mais me tira do sério_ ele disse um tanto quando luxurioso_ Eu confio tanto em você, é incondicional.

Ele mordiscou seu pescoço.

"Está apelando..." pensou sabendo que já não podia resistir, pois se ela era isso tudo, Rick não ficava pra trás. Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Era humilde o suficiente pra admitir que daquela forma, ela faria o que ele pedisse e talvez até implorasse por mais.

Sentiu o corpo ir pra outro nível, esse que ela conhecia tão bem, mas assim apenas com Rick.

"Ahhh, foda-se!" E agarrou os cabelos morenos grosseiramente, invadindo sua boca de uma vez por todas, como se fosse pra ficar ali para sempre. As línguas se tocavam gulosas, impacientes... E o ar ficou denso.

Leah quebrou o beijo, respirando fundo. Ela agarrou as nádegas firmes dele pra si, até que as pélvis se tocassem provocantes.

"Rick!... eu te quero, muito" Passou os braços por cima dos ombros fortes, envolvendo-o em um abraço. Ele apertou suas costas, espremendo contra si. Isso era tão bom... Os lábios se encontraram novamente pra travar outra batalha. O gosto de Rick parecia dançar por suas papilas gustativas, incitando-a a querer provar cada centímetro dele. Então começou, por seu queixo. Era tão bem feito, ela o mordeu e chupou. Tinha um sabor maravilhoso, Rick era maravilhoso.

Ela passeou por seu peito, e queria cada vez mais.

_Leah..._ ele chamava por seu nome.

Ela o olhou, Rick estava mordendo o lábio inferior e respirando mais ar que deveria. Ela percebeu que a porta ainda estava aberta, e assim que também se deu conta, Rick deu um leve chute para fechá-la. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos escuros da loba para acariciá-los e fazer com que ela beijasse-o outra vez.

Leah olhou de relance para a cama.

"Droga! Está uma bagunça"

E como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele aparentava ter esse poder, sorriu malicioso, jogando em seguida alguns pertences que estavam por cima da mesa. Colocou-a sentada ali, e tomou sua boca, em outro beijo quente.

À medida que ele se roçava contra ela, Leah desceu se zíper com muita habilidade, e por baixo dos panos agarrou o membro intumescido. Rick arqueou as costas com a fricção. Ele poderia desmanchar em suas mãos, mas precisava mostrar para ela que imprinting algum poderia comparar-se ao que sentiam um pelo outro. Ele precisava fazê-la feliz hoje.

_Você sabe que eu te amo, você é tão quente_ ele disse.

Seus corpos encaixaram-se. Rick tomava os lábios da loba apaixonadamente, gemendo entre eles, passando a língua por aquela delicada e saborosa superfície. Enquanto isso, Leah brincava com seu membro, sentindo-o ferver e pular em sua mão. Sem conseguir pensar muito, ele puxou as calças dela fazendo um grande rasgo em sua costura. Ver aquela mulher praticamente nua, completamente entregue em seus braços, tão cheia de vida e força mexeu com seus sentimentos, incendiou-lhe.

O cheiro de suor de Rick entrava nas narinas de Leah, causando um efeito parecido com o de alguma droga. "Diabos! Por que ele tem que ser tão cheiroso?" pensou revirando os olhos de tesão.

Seguindo seus instintos ele penetrou-lhe com incrível facilidade devido ao sexo úmido, mostrando que ela já estava mais que pronta, e para ele. Investia-lhe em meio aquela dança sensual, incrivelmente ritmada e prazerosa. Seu mundo reduziu-se as mãos de Leah apertando-lhe as costas, encorajando-o e marcando-lhe... Nos seus poderosos beijos, no calor de seu sexo...

A forma como se moviam um contra o outro estava os enlouquecendo. Nem podiam gemer mais, afinal, encontravam-se em um nível de completo êxtase, mesclado a consciência de que estavam juntos, e que por isso que estavam experimentando tal arrebatamento.

Agarravam-se um ao outro, e quando uma investida mais brusca atingiu um ponto ideal, os dois tiveram um orgasmo. Rick parou de respirar por um momento, de olhos cerrados, aquela sensação que dominou seu corpo consumiu-lhe a força e não conseguiu parar. Leah por sua vez, puxava-lhe os cabelos como se aquilo fosse salva-la, e não pode evitar soltar um gemido que mais parecia um urro. Era tão difícil de suportar quanto uma dor, mas não queria que acabasse, e desfrutou de cada segundo como se fossem os últimos. Parecia que o mundo acabaria ali, agora.

No entanto, na proporção que se esvaia, mais amor inundava-os. Mesmo quando sobrou apenas a lembrança vívida de suas almas se desprendendo de todas as coisas, apreciando-se, absorvendo-se, encontrando as verdades que nunca poderiam ser descritas em palavras, permaneceram juntos naquela posição, molhados e respirando sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Sorriram.

* * *

Mariana, Obrigada pelos reviews, e Gil, valew pelos comentários *-*


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Uhu! Último capítulo da história. Eu gostei muito de escrever, botar essa cabeça pra imaginar, mesmo que não tenha feito muito sentido, enfim... 14 capítulos? minha professora que tentava me obrigar a fazer as redações ficaria orgulhosa *-*

Muito obrigada todos que leram, se chegaram até aqui, concluo que gostaram pelo menos um pouquinho. Então, não custa deixar um review né? Hum!

Essa música que usei "About a girl", linda de mais, é do Nirvana. A história que conheço dela é que ficou sem nome por anos.

Vagalume: _A música trata-se Tracy Marander (namorada do vocalista). Quando o baterista, cansado de pedir para tocar "Aquela música", perguntou:"Afinal, sobre o quê é a música?". Ficou batizada então de "Sobre uma garota"._  
_Todos os dias, Tracey deixava para Kurt uma lista de tarefas para fazer e ele, mesmo sem realizá-las, escrevia ao lado de todas "I do"._

Eu considero uma música especial e deliciosa de se ouvir.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Seattle, dia seguinte, cinco horas da tarde.**

Seth pegou uma lata com cookies e levou para o quintal. Sentada em sua porta, estava a filha de Rick. Ela era estranha, na verdade, estava estranha. Levantou os olhos para ele quando o viu e deu um leve sorriso. Ele estendeu a lata pra ela, mas Ava hesitou.

_Pega logo!_ Seth mandou com um tom de voz que fez a moça rir_ Minha irmã me fez prometer que eu iria cuidar de você, me ameaçou dizendo que se algo acontecesse iria me esquartejar e esconder meus membros na reserva.

Ela finalmente encheu a mão com alguns biscoitos. Seth sentou ao seu lado, observando sutilmente a forma como ela comia, parecia que estava provando o melhor cookie do mundo. Fechava os olhos, mastigava com gosto. Iria perguntar se era o seu favorito, mas lembrou-se de que ela ficou bastante tempo sem comer direito, provavelmente sem nenhuma regalia sequer. Ele entendia isso, assim como quando as feições latinas se contraíam e parava de respirar procurando por algo no meio das árvores da reserva Quileute. Ava pensou que Seth não fosse notar, mas sim, ele o fez. O cheiro de solo úmido estava no ar, e as folhas dos altos pinheiros brilhavam ao longe devido à última chuva. Ava contemplava tudo isso, e ao mesmo tempo estava vigilante. Seth achou normal que depois de ter sido seqüestrada ela se tornasse meio paranóica.

O homem estava tão absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos que levou um susto quando ela abriu a boca. Ele podia jurar que a garota não era de falar:

_Eu não te agradeci direito por me resgatar, obrigada_ disse Ava, num tom que mais parecia que estava agradecendo pelos biscoitos_ Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

_Não, imagina!_ respondeu Seth de prontidão. Mas ele repensou_ Como é a cerimônia de integração?

Ava notou que ele estava tenso, e não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha.

_Você acha que é como uma sociedade secreta? Com sacrifícios, máscaras e cantos para alguma divindade desconhecida?_ela perguntou divertida.

Seth não respondeu, na verdade, ele não sabia o que esperar. De certa forma, sim, já havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Então Ava continuou:

_Fica tranqüilo, é só um jantar pra todos te conhecerem. Minha família gosta de saber quem é o inimigo e quem é o aliado, preto no branco, sem enganos.

_Vou ter que passar por alguma prova?_Ele parecia uma criança com medo de tomar injeção.

_Sem provas, sem juramentos, sem complicações. Eu te disse. Você faz parecer que nós somos uma sociedade como os Maçons. Nada disso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, como bons amigos observando o tempo.

_Você está com medo?_ Seth sussurrou.

_Eu sei que eu deveria, mas não, não estou. E você?

_Acho sua família muito competente, não temos o que temer. Eu só não entendo, como foi que seu pai te deixou ficar?

Ava não respondeu. Parecia um animal pressentindo o perigo, Seth podia imaginar orelhas erguidas em sua cabeça. A garota mexeu a mão lentamente em direção ao bolso, segurou sua arma. Qualquer coisa que se aproximasse muito levaria um tiro certeiro. Eles se olharam como se conversassem mentalmente, Seth soube que a hora havia chegado.

_Quer assistir televisão?_Ela perguntou com uma interpretação perfeita.

_Só se me deixar escolher o canal.

Eles andaram pra dentro da casa de Rick internamente apreensivos. Quando fecharam a porta, jogaram seus pesos para que ela não abrisse.

Seth podia ouvir a respiração descompassada de Ava, ela estava com medo sim. Mas podia ver em sua expressão, um sorriso de lado, o jeito atento, percebeu que assim como ele, Ava estava onde deveria. Era por isso que Rick havia deixado que Ava os ajudasse, mesmo depois da garota ter ficado meses na mão de seus inimigos, ela era um soldado da Sociedade.

(Flash Back)

__Pai, precisamos conversar_ Ava avisou a Rick que finalmente havia terminado sua conversa com Leah. Parece que o "assunto" era demorado, ficaram boas horas dentro do quarto da loba. _

_Rick parou e olhou para a filha. Atrás dela estava o homem loiro._

__Scott? O que está fazendo aqui?_

__Fique calmo Leigan, eu não tenho boas notícias._

_Leah se juntou a eles e não estava satisfeita com o rumo da conversa._

__Nosso plano, até que deu certo_ Scott começou a contar_ Nós desorganizamos e destruímos algumas bases dos lobisomens, acredito que atingimos os envolvidos mais influentes..._

__Chega de Blá-blá-blá, qual é o problema?_

_O problema é que... Temos informações de que estão vindo atrás de você, Leah._

__Mas que saco!_ Leah perdeu a paciência_ Eu não agüento mais isso._

* * *

Peter e seus subordinados estavam vigiando a casa de Rick, sabiam que ele e Leah estavam lá dentro, haviam acabado de ver a filha do Leigan e o irmão da loba entrarem no imóvel. Preparavam-se para atacar. Era um bom plano, seriam tão rápidos que Rick não teria tempo para se dar conta do que iria ocorrer. Eles seqüestrariam Leah silenciosamente.

_Vamos_ Peter ordenou. Por algum motivo, achava que o tempo estava se esgotando. Além disso, tinha forças o suficiente para combater a provável tentativa de defesa da loba, estava bem perto do anoitecer.

Tudo havia sido combinado, cada passo estrategicamente arquitetado. Peter estava pronto para subir no telhado da casa quando viu homens, muitos homens se aproximarem e cercarem a casa. Todos armados, e Peter sabia que não se tratava de munição comum.

_Você deve ser o cara que Bridget estava protegendo. O cara que está mandando nesse circo_ Hill falou_ Está procurando por Leah Clearwater?

Peter engoliu em seco. Aquele humano... Como conseguiu ficar a frente dele? Observou Hill levantar a arma em sua direção e dizer:

_Eu tenho algo melhor pra você aqui. Por todas as pessoas que vocês mataram e fizeram sofrer, espero que ardam no inferno.

E atirou.

* * *

O Homem estava encostado em seu carro. O sol da tarde batia forte em seu rosto revelando toda a cor dos olhos castanhos escuros, apertados por causa da claridade e protegidos por uma sobrancelha escura bem definida e ligeiramente arqueada. O olhar de Rick estava longe, atrás de si ouvia "About a girl" no rádio do veículo.

_Preciso de uma amiga agradável... preciso_  
_Com um ouvido para emprestar... preciso_  
_Acho que você é perfeita para o caso... acho_  
_Mas você se tocou_

_Vou me aproveitar enquanto_  
_Você me pendura para fora para secar_  
_Mas não posso te ver todas as noites..._  
_Livre_

A pele morena clara iluminada contrastando com a boca um bocado vermelha e molhada pela bebida alcoólica. Uma vida desregrada? Bem que ele queria, isso era raro, pouquíssimos momentos de diversão estaria descritos em seu livro da vida. Bem, talvez alguns se Leah estivesse ao seu lado. Ela não media suas palavras, corajosa, ele a amava. Levou o cigarro a boca. Ele não fumava sempre, e quase nunca tragava, era do cheiro do tabaco que ele gostava. Soltou um pouco a camiseta branca um pouco amarrotada, ressaltava os contornos masculinos e bem feitos do seu tórax. Estava fazendo calor debaixo daquele sol escaldante, ainda mais na beira da estrada, mas ele tinha que esperar.

_Estou esperando na sua fila... estou_  
_Espero que você tenha tempo... espero_  
_Já peguei a minha senha... peguei_  
_Vou assumir um compromisso com você_

_Vou me aproveitar enquanto_  
_Você me pendura para fora para secar_  
_Mas não posso te ver todas as noites..._  
_Livre_

De repente, outro carro, entre os tantos que passavam, diminuiu a velocidade e parou no acostamento. Mudou a postura, passou a mão pelos cabelos brilhantes e desarrumados, jogou o cigarro no chão amassando-o com a sola da bota de couro. Andou confiante até o carro, nada de exageros, ele se lembrou. Abriu o sorriso mais branco que conseguia quando viu Leah abrir a porta.

_Oi Rick_ ele disse não acreditando que estava fazendo aquilo.

Leah devolveu o cumprimento um pouco apreensiva. Estava preocupada com tudo, com seu irmão, com Ava, com toda a Sociedade.

_Eles vão ficar bem Leah, vamos nos divertir e voltar pra casa.

Diversão não era bem a palavra. Eles se afastaram antes que enlouquecessem.

(Flash back 2)

__Fique numa boa Leah_ Ava tentava acalmá-la_ Scott está aqui apenas pra avisar que você tem não pode ficar nem na reserva, e nem em Seattle._

__Não queremos que seja um alvo fácil não é?_Scott completou_ estamos preparando uma emboscada._

_Leah apertou os olhos. Sentiu as mãos de Rick passar pelos seus ombros e dizer-lhe em tom confiante:_

__Vamos deixar Scott e a Sociedade cuidarem disso. Nós vamos apenas deixá-los trabalhar. _

_Leah apenas o olhou com uma expressão de "Vamos cair fora, agora"._

__Seth, Ava_ Rick chamou apressado. Se tivessem sorte, poderiam cair na estrada e realmente não participar de nada daquilo. Mas nenhum dos dois se mexeram._

__Ava!_Rick dessa vez ordenou. A moça segurou no braço de Scott dando um passo para trás. _

__Pai, o senhor já sabe, Eu não vou. _

_Sim, Rick já sabia. Deu um beijo na testa de Ava, pegou suas coisas e saiu com o coração na mão, antes que as lágrimas caíssem na frente de todos. Ava era uma lutadora, não podia esperar menos de sua criança. _

_Leah foi em direção á Seth que estava um pouco afastado do grupo._

__Lee, relaxa, amanhã vamos estar todos juntos de novo_ e piscou pra ela, como só seu irmão sabia fazer. _

_Está certo_ respondeu a Leah a contragosto_ Está tudo arrumado? Quero dizer, tanque cheio, bateria carregada, dinheiro no bolso?

Rick estava inseguro, mas sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estaria longe de toda a bagunça que era sua vida, e não tinham com o que se preocupar. Ava estava com sua família, Seth era adulto. Acariciou as mexas lisas de Leah. Quando voltassem teriam uma vida diferente aos seus modos.

_Pronta pra curtir?

_Prontíssima_ ela respondeu mais animada.

Entraram no carro, e a música parecia mais alta do que antes. Rick sorrindo em êxtase, girou a chave da ignição e dirigiu como se estivesse esperado a vida toda por isso. Pra bem longe.

_Preciso de uma amiga agradavel... preciso_  
_Com um ouvido para emprestar... preciso_  
_Acho que você é perfeita para o caso... acho_  
_Mas você se tocou_

_Vou me aproveitar enquanto_  
_Você me pendura para fora para secar_  
_Mas não posso te ver todas as noites..._  
_Livre_

**Fim**

Nem tanto.

* * *

Gil, valeu mesmo! Mariana, agradeço por ter acompanhado. Espero que tenham apreciado, bjos.


End file.
